DigiHeroes: A New Generation
by moonyismyprotector
Summary: A new generation of tamers must fight evil in the Digital World while dealing with their own issues.
1. Chapter 1: The Orphan

I use dash for dialogues, quotation marks and italic for thoughts.

Chapter 1 : The Orphan

An eleven year-old girl was running away, a man hot on her tail.

- Come back here, you, thief! Wait till I get my hands on you!

The girl ran as fast as she could and managed to hide behind some bushes. The man ran past her and she waited a moment to make sure he was gone. Then she got to her feet and kept running till she reached her hideout, a cave. She opened her bag and went through the food she had stolen.

"_Let's see, a loaf of breaf, some fruits and __a bottle of water."_

She sighed.

"_I have to make it last. Sooner or later, I'll get caught. Mom, dad, why did you leave this world?"_

She felt hot tears running down her cheeks. She wiped them away and clenched her fists, furious with herself for crying like that. She sprinkled some water on her face, took a deep breath, then she got to her feet.

"_Get a grip. They're gone and they're not coming back."_

Her face hardened and her eyes became cold.

"_You're all alone. The only person you can count on is yourself."_

She looked at the bed of dead leaves and the blanket she had stolen the week before.

"_Just take__ a walk and get some fresh air."_

As she walked she tried to shake away the sorrow that threatened to engulf her. Night had fallen over the city. She paused, considering going back to the cave.

"_Not yet."_

A twig snapped and she tensed.

"_It's nothing. Probably a stray cat or your imagination. Just keep walking and ignore it."_

She stared wide-eyed at the scene before her.

"_Where's that mist coming from?"_

Another twig snapped, she wheeled round. Something that looked like a big green ogre with a bone club was looking at her, laughing evilly. She screamed and ran away. The creature was chasing her.

Beelzemon was soaring through the sky. He loved to fly at night. He loved the feeling of the night wind blowing through his feathers. Things had changed a lot in the past couple of years. Takato was a professional artist, Henry was a computer programmer, Rika was a writer, Jeri was a teacher and Suzie was a therapist. As for Ai and Mako, they were both estate lawyers.

"_We agreed ta__ go our separate ways. As much as I love Ai and Mako, I enjoy da freedom. I have my own place now and they have ta live their lives. I should be happy, shouldn't I? Then why do I feel so sad? I hate ta feel sad."_

He tried to relax. The sky was his for the night, nobody could interrupt his thoughts. He could…

"_Was that a scream?"_

With his night vision, he could see very well from up high. He narrowed his eyes.

"_I sense a Digimon nearby."_

He followed his instincts and landed in the right spot. A Digimon had a poor child cornered and Beelzemon could see that her arm was bleeding. That infuriated him.

- HEY, YA, STUPID OGREMON! WHY DON'T YA PICK ON SOMEONE YER OWN SIZE?

The Ogremon threw the girl away and attacked Beelzemon.

- Pummel Whack!

Beelzemon dodged and took flight. He narrowed his eyes in at him.

- I'll teach ya ta pick on defendless kids!

He drew an inverted pentagram.

- Corona Destroyer!

The Champion didn't stand a change against the Mega. Ogremon was hit full in the chest and he dissolved into data. Beelzemon went to check on the girl and found out she was unconscious. He picked her up and flew back to his place.

Her eyes flew open. She was on a real bed, covered in blankets. That wasn't her hideout.

- What the…

- Ah, yer awake.

She sat up bold. Looking at her was a creature that looked like a cross between a biker and a fallen angel. The creature had three green eyes, feathered wings and a metalic tail. Eyes wide with fear, she gasped and tried to back away from him.

- Aww, don't be afraid. I mean ya no harm. Yer safe now. Nobody's gonna hurt ya.

She paled.

"_Can I outrun him if need be? Not a chance."_

- I bandaged yer arm. That was a nasty wound but fortunately, yer gonna be alright.

She looked at him, then at her bandaged arm, then at him again, confusion clouding her eyes.

- Can ya tell me what ya were doin' out there in da middle of the night?

Tears stung her eyes but she fought them back. She looked away.

- Okay, ya don't have ta talk about it right now.

She seemed nervous and he wanted nothing more than to reassure her, but as he opened his mouth to tell her something, she interrupted him.

- What was that creature that attacked me?

- A Digimon.

She looked at him with wide eyes.

- What? You mean, one of those creatures that fought the D-Reaper years back?

He seemed shocked.

- No, that Ogremon was an evil Digimon. Da Digimon who fought da D-Reaper years ago had human partners and da evil Digimon were their enemies. How do ya even know about D-Reaper? Ya must've been a baby when that happened. Maybe ya weren't even born yet.

- My parents told me all about it. They saw the Digimon fighting D-Reaper on TV. Are you a Digimon too?

He nodded.

- Yer parents must be worrying sick about ya. Where are they?

She shuddered and looked away.

- Dead. They were murdered last week. I can't believe I managed to escape with my life.

She was furious with herself for telling him that much.

"_What the hell is wrong with you? You talk way too much. He's a stranger, you don't even know him."_

Shaking with fury and embarassement, she tried to fight the tears back, but this time she didn't succeed. He hugged her and held her tight.

- I'm really sorry 'bout that, toots.

She pushed him off and jumped to her feet.

- I don't need your pity!

He looked at her.

- That wasn't pity, toots. That was compassion.

She cast him a withering glance.

- I don't need you. I don't need anybody.

He shook his head.

- A friend of mine used ta think that. That got her in a lotta trouble. Were are ya goin'? Ya can't get out there in da middle of the night. It's not safe.

She didn't listen and ran away.

"_Damn. I gotta find her before she gets hurt again."_

Twenty minutes later, he found her unconscious again.

"_What da hell just happened?It is__ not normal for a human ta be so pale."_

He felt her forehead and gasped.

"_She's __burning up with fever!"_

He gently picked her up and brought her back to his place.


	2. Chapter 2: Sick

I don't own the songs. That one is "By your side", by Tokio Hotel. But I'm sure you already know that. Song lyrics are both bold and italic.

Chapter 2 : Sick

When she regained consciousness, she looked furious, just as he had expected. He looked at her.

- Are ya alright?

She didn't answer.

- Got a name, toots?

She looked away.

- Hope. Not that It's any of your business.

He frowned.

- Mine's Beelzemon.

She scoffed.

- As If I cared.

Now he was angry. She smirked in grim satisfaction.

- Look, young lady. I saved yer life twice and I didn't do anything ta ya, so back off.

Whe she spoke, her voice dripped with disdain.

- Well, who asked you?

He seemed shocked.

- What's wrong with ya?

A bitter, angry laugh escaped her and she stared at him with cold eyes.

- Why don't you just get yourself blown up? Who asked you to save my life? I didn't. And just who do you think you are? Think you're some kind of strapping hero, do you? Did anybody ever told you how pathetic you are? Well, what can I say? Blunt honesty is my speciality. A sewer rat like you should just crawl into a filthy hole and rot in there.

Beelzemon just stared at her as she shouted insults at him. Usually, he wouldn't take crap from anyone, but he realized that she was only putting on an act. The cruelty was to hide what she was really feeling.

"_I used ta do that a lot years ago. I still do sometimes."_

He shook his head.

- You've lost yer parents, and probably some friends too. I can understand da rage and da pain you're feeling right now.

Her fists clenched, her body stiffened and she glared daggers at him.

- You're wrong. I feel nothing at all and I don't care.

He shook his head again.

- That's not true. I can see da pain in yer eyes. Yer eyes say it all. Ya care so much ya feel as though ya will bleed ta death with da pain of it.

- THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!

She jumped to her feet and suddenly felt dizzy. Her legs would not support her. Her head was reeling. Beelzemon caught her as she fell forward and put her back into bed.

_**No one knows how you feel**_

_**No one there you'd like to see**_

_**The day was dark and full of pain**_

- What's happening to me?

He covered her with the thin blanket.

- I found ya unconscious again out there, yer sick.

She snorted.

- That' great. That's just great.

_**You write help with your own blood**_

'_**Cause hope is all you've got**_

_**You open up your eyes but nothing has changed**_

Burning up and freezing at the same time, she burst into sobs.

- I hate my whole life!

He hugged her and she punched him repeatedly in frustration, trying to push him off, but he held on to her easily. Running out of energy, she sagged into him, sobbing uncontrollably.

_**Turn around, I am here**_

_**If you want, It's me you'll see**_

_**Doesn't count, far or near**_

_**I can hold you when you reach for me**_

He held her in his arms, cradling her to his chest.

- I don't know da whole story, but whatever's happened ta ya, It must've been horrible. I'm sorry 'bout that. But things will get better, I can promise ya that.

She shook her head, tears running down her cheeks.

- They're gone. They're gone and they're not coming back.

_**Your life is meaningless**_

_**Your diary full of trash**_

_**It's so hard to get along with empty hands**_

He stroked her hair gently.

- I know. Don't hold back, Hope. Just let it all out.

She shook her head again.

- I shouldn't have started, now I can't stop. I can't stop and It's all your fault! I was trying to be strong!

_**You're looking for the rainbow**_

_**But It died not long ago**_

_**It tried to shine just for you until the end**_

He made shushing calming noises.

- It's all right. Everything is gonna be all right, now.

A sob escaped her.

- I have nowhere to go, no home, no family, no friend.

He looked at her with a kind smile on his face.

- Ya can stay here. Yer safe here. I will never hurt ya, little one. And I won't let anyone hurt ya either.

_**Turn around, I**__** am here**_

_**If you want, It's me you'll see**_

_**Doesn't count, far or near**_

_**I can hold you when you reach for me**_

She stared at him with wide eyes.

- I can… stay here? After the way I treated you?

She looked into the kind eyes as he put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

- You've been through a lot. I forgive ya.

_**If the world makes you confused**_

_**And your senses you seem to lose**_

_**If the storm doesn't want to diffuse**_

_**And you just don't know what to do**_

_**Look around, I am here**_

_**It doesn't count, far or near**_

He shuddered.

"_I'm in no position ta judge her. I killed Leomon. Whatever I do ta atone fer it, It's never enough. It'll never be enough. I can't change da past, but I can protect innocent people like her. And I'll fight Evil to my last breath If I have to." _

- Let's start over. Whaddaya say?

She looked at him.

- I… I…

"_Come on, I'__m reachin' out ta ya. Just take my hand and let me help ya."_

_**Turn around **_

_**Turn around, I am here**_

_**Turn around**_

_**Doesn't count, far or near**_

She nodded and gave him a weak smile.

- Okay, let's do that.

She shivered and coughed. He looked at her with concern.

- Yer sick, ya should get some rest.

_**Turn around**_

_**If you want, It's me you'll see**_

_**Turn around**_

_**I can hold you when you reach for me**_

_**I am by your side**_

She clutched her head.

- Oww. No kidding.

He felt her forehead.

- I'll be back in a minute.

An exhausted sigh escaped her lips as she laid back on the bed.

- Take your time.

He came back with a wet washcloth and a bowel of water. He laid the cool washcloth on her forehead and she felt a little better.

- Try ta get some sleep, 'kay?

She pulled the blanket closer to her.

- Gladly.

He left the room as she drifted into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Hope's Tale

Flashbacks are both italic and bold.

* * *

Chapter 3 : Hope's Tale

Beelzemon was sitting on the sofa. He didn't feel like watching TV. He had changed so much in the last couple of years that he was frightened, though he would never admit it.

"_I should send her ta live with__ a nice human family. Shouldn't she be among her own kind?But I wanna do this. I wanna protect her and take care of her."_

He sighed.

"_Besides, If I dare ta suggest a human family, she'll feel betrayed. She'll thin__k I want ta give up on her like so many people did. Not that her parents asked ta be murdered, but I can tell a lotta people gave up on her. I saw it in her eyes, how betrayed and lonely she feels. I know what It's like, being all alone in da world. That happened ta me a long time ago and I don't want that fer her. Da difference is, I was all alone because I asked fer it. I brought that on me because I acted like a total jerk. But I have many friends now and I know I can help her."_

He shuddered.

"_I was dangerous, still are, but I've changed. A living being, Digimon or human who feel betrayed and lonely can become extremely dangerous, outta control. There's so much rage in__side of her. I can't let things escalate. She needs ta know that someone care about her, she needs friends. But how am I supposed ta tell her that I care about her? I'm not the mushy type."_

An ironic laugh escaped him.

"_Really? I held da child in my arms and comforted her. Isn't that__ supposed ta be mushy stuff? I can't believe I've changed that much. Sometimes, I wonder If I'm still me. And If I'm not, then who da hell am I? I'm not supposed ta be da "existential crisis" type either. Life is so complicated. Da life of most Digimon is quite simple. A Digimon fight other Digimon, defeat them and load their data in order ta become stronger. Survival of the fittest._

"_**I will keep loading data **__**'til no one can stop me. No one!! No ooooone!!!"**_

He shuddered again.

"_But I found out the hard way there was more ta life than just fighting. That child… Why do I care about her? I barely even know her._

He shook his head.

"_That doesn't make any sense. But then again, is there anything in life that does make sense?"_

He made his way back to the room, rewet the washcloth and replaced it. He gently stroked her hair off her face.

- Everything is gonna be all right.

He sat down and waited for her to wake up. When she did, she blinked and moaned.

"_I had the strangest dream ever. A Digimon saved me. What was that about? Maybe I bumped my head or something. Wait a minute! A ceiling?"_

- That's not the hideout.

- Hideout?

She snapped her eyes shut.

"_That wasn't a dream."_

She looked at him.

- My hideout is a cave.

He seemed shocked.

- You were living in a cave?

She nodded.

- You don't have a lot of options when you don't have a home. That's where I hide the food I steal.

He narrowed his eyes.

- Not anymore.

"_Living in a cave and starving most of da time. Her clothes are tattered and worn out. A homeless child no one cared about. Sometimes, humans can be so selfish."_

- Did I say something wrong?

He snapped out of his thoughts.

- What? No, ya didn't say anything wrong.

She shook her head.

- It's just… You look so angry.

He looked her straight in the eyes.

- Yer not da cause of my anger, Hope. People's selfishness is.

She looked at him with a bitter smile.

- You've noticed that too, huh?

He silently cursed himself.

"_Don't make her feel more depressed than she already is."_

- Come on, I'm gonna make something ta eat.

They sat at the kitchen table and he watched her eat. He took a bite of food and looked at her.

- Can ya tell me who murdered yer parents?

The spoon clanged against the bowl and fell on the table. Tears appeared in her eyes. Guilt washed over him and he felt something else too, pain.

"_I can't bear ta see her like this. Seeing her unhappy hurts__ like hell. My heart bleeds fer her_._ I will do everything in my power ta make her healthy and happy again. She look as heartbroken as Jeri was when I… No, don't go there."_

- Look, I'm very sorry for what happened ta ya. I know how difficult this is fer you, but I need ta know more. Whoever did this will pay. They deserve ta pay fer what they did ta yer mom and dad, don't ya think?

She sighed.

- I don't remember much.

He looked at her with a kind smile on his face.

- What do ya remember? Tell me and free yourself from this nightmare, Hope. You'll feel much better after that.

She picked up her spoon.

- You want to hear the whole story?

He nodded.

- Of course I do.

She took a deep breath and started.

- My name is Hope Johnson, I'm eleven years old. I was born in the United States of America so I'm American. When I went to school, It didn't went well. I didn't make any friends. The other kids made fun of me. They called me names such as "weirdo" and "freak".

Unshed tears appeared in her eyes. Beelzemon clenched his fists.

"_They're da freaks. Why can't they just give her a rest? Had I been there I would have scared da hell outta them ta teach them a lesson."_

- Go on, toots. I'm listening ta ya.

He nodded, looking at her with a reassuring smile.

- Two years ago, my mother was to give birth to her second child, a boy. I was going to have a brother, but she lost the baby.

He mustered a lot of energy to stop his hands from shaking.

"_Did she ever had__ a single moment of happiness in her life?"_

- I went back to school, but I couldn't take the mockery and rejection anymore. One of the boys from school went as far as to say my unborn baby brother didn't want to live because he had a freak for a sister. He said it was my fault my brother died.

He looked her straight in the eyes.

- That's nonsense. It wasn't yer fault. Things like that happen, you had nothing ta do with it. That brat said that 'cause he enjoyed causing ya pain.

She sighed.

- I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran away, but the police brought me back home. My parents were worried sick about me. When I told them how the other kids treated me, they switched me to another school. But It didn't change anything. For the other kids, I was nothing but a freak. Then my mother met that Japanese woman, Natsuki. They became good friends. She spoke English and taught us Japanese for free. The more she talked about Japan, the more my parents wanted to go and live there. About four months ago, we moved to Japan. My dad got a new job and my mom stayed home to take care of me. Then last week, I came back from school. I saw someone or something run away, but I couldn't see what it was. I found my parents in the house, lying dead on the floor, in a pool of their own blood. I was devastated and terrified. To most people, I was a freak. I panicked and thought about what the police would think If they found out I was there when my parents were killed, so I ran away. I lived in that cave for five days, stealing food and hiding. Then, I was attacked by that evil Digimon and you saved me. You know the rest.

She hunged her head.

- So, ya don't know who murdered yer parents?

She shook her head, the tears freely flowing down her cheeks.

- It could've been one of those evil Digimon for what I know. I'm sure they don't need a reason to kill people.

- Could be.

She wiped her tears away and gave him a weak smile.

- I never told anyone about this because nobody ever listened to what I had to say. I just can't believe I told you everything.

He smiled.

- I did and I'm glad ya told me.

She sagged against the table.

- I am so exhausted.

He looked at her pale face.

- Of course you are, yer sick. Da lack of food and everything ya've been through in da last couple of days didn't help. Maybe ya should get some rest.

She shook her head and licked her parched lips. She was so thirsty.

- Here, drink this.

He gave her a glass of water and she gulped down the fresh water with a sigh of contentment.

- Much better. Thank you.

He refilled her glass and handed it to her.

They spended most of the afternoon talking and then talked some more in the evening.

- Are there many other Digimon in the Human World?

He nodded.

- I guess so. Most of them have human partners. If there are tamers here, in Japan, I imagine they're all over da world, which means lots of Digimon in this world.

She gave him a puzzled look.

- Now that D-Reaper is gone, they're not needed anymore, are they? Don't they want to go home?

He shooked his head.

- There's more ta tamers and Digimon than D-Reaper. They were chosen ta fight Evil in da Digital World. There's more ta Evil than D-Reaper. Tamers and Digimon will always be needed. And home is what ya make it and where ya make it, toots. I wouldn't mind going ta da Digital World ta help tamers and save lives, but I wouldn't want ta live there.

She seemed surprised.

- Why not? You were born there, weren't you?

He smiled.

- I was, but as I said, home is what ya make it and where ya make it. Home is where ya feel home.

She looked confused.

- But don't you need to absorb data to retain your Mega form?

He suddenly looked uneasy.

- …

She silently cursed herself.

- I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry, Beelzemon.

He shook his head.

- It's alright. Just know this, ta load a Digimon's data is ta completely destroy him or her. That Digimon can't ever be reborn in da form of a digiegg, can't ever come back.

She nodded.

- So, If an evil Digimon is killed and his data aren't loaded and he's reborn in the form of a digiegg, is there the slightest chance…

- That he might change? Data can be corrupted and corrupted data can be purified, so It's always a possibility.

She shivered.

- Now, I'm completely exhausted.

He stared at her with concern.

- Ya really should get some sleep.

She nodded.

He tucked her in, wished her good night and left the room. He would watch some TV and go to sleep too. He was reaching for the remote when he heard a loud scream from inside the room.

- Hope!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Partners And Father

I don't own the songs. This one is: "Keep holding on", by Avril Lavigne. Song lyrics are both italic and bold.

* * *

Chapter 4 : Partners And Father

The door burst open. There was a Digimon in the room with Hope. Beelzemon clenched his teeth and pointed his gun at the intruder.

- Ya have five seconds ta explain yourself!

The Digimon looked at Hope.

- Show him.

Hope turned to Beelzemon and showed him a lavender object.

- What's that, Beelzemon?

The fallen angel stared at her with wide eyes.

- It's a D-Ark.

She gave him a puzzled look.

- What's a D-Ark?

Beelzemon ignored her. He seemed shocked and angry. The other Digimon decided to introduce himself.

- I am Wizardmon, Hope's partner.

Beelzemon clenched his fists and glared defiantly at him. Hope was nervous.

- Beelzemon, what's wrong?

He was still staring at Wizardmon.

- Nothing, everything is fine.

His voice was cold. Wizardmon frowned.

- Sorry If I caused any trouble. I didn't mean to scare Hope.

Beelzemon didn't answer and mustered a lot of energy to stop his hands from shaking, his cold eyes still on Wizardmon.

- Go back ta sleep, Hope. I'm going out fer a few hours. I'll be back before dawn.

He left. Tears appeared in her eyes.

- I did something wrong, didn't I?

Wizardmon turned to her.

- You didn't do anything wrong.

She couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

-Then why… why… is he… so… mad?

She was sobbing now and Wizardmon didn't know what to do.

- Don't worry, I'll talk to him.

The Digimon jumped up on the window sill and looked outside.

- You should go back to sleep. You look tired. I'll be back in a moment.

She shook her head.

- Yeah, right.

Wizardmon joined Beelzemon outside.

- What's wrong?

Beelzemon stared at him, clenched his fists and swished his tail back and forth as he became angrier and angrier. He was about to attack Wizardmon when a ghostly leonine face appeared right in front of him and growled warningly. A flashback hit him like a brick. He saw and heard twelve-year-old Jeri Katou wailing and sobbing. His eyes widened in horror. Wizardmon gave him a confused look. He hadn't seen what had occurred before Beelzemon's eyes. Beelzemon turned and flew away.

Beelzemon flew higher and higher, hoping those horrible emotions would just melt away and leave him alone. Rage, fear, pain. Would it ever stop?

"_She has a pa__rtner, now. She doesn't need ya anymore."_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Ya__ nearly did it again. Ya nearly killed a tamer's Digimon partner."_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Yer stupid and selfish. Ya__ wish Ai and Mako hadn't grown up. Ya wish they hadn't gone on with their lives. Ya wish Hope wouldn't grow up and ya wish she didn't have a partner because yer a jealous, selfish jerk."_

"_SHUT UP!!! JUST SHUT UP!!!" _

He landed and sank to his knees, sobbing as if his heart had broken, his body wracked with the pain that seemed to fill him.

"_Where is that __cream puff fetish freak when ya need cheering up? Not that I'd allow anyone ta see me like this."_

He looked around.

"_This place looks familiar…It's where I found her. Wait a minute__! What's that, glimmering in da moonlight?"_

He picked up a silver chain with a silver pendant in the shape of a unicorn's head.

"_I'm sure it belongs ta__ her. She must've lost it the night she was attacked by Ogremon."_

The pendant looked minuscule in his big clawed hand. He pocketed it and flew away. Fifteen minutes later, he landed and took a look around.

"_Is that the entrance ta da cave she used ta live in?"_

It was dark inside the cave, but his night vision allowed him to see a bed made of dead leaves, a tattered blanket and a bag.

"_Definitely IS."_

He gathered wood and rocks and started a fire. As he warmed up by the fire, he thought about what had happened earlier.

"_I swore ta myself I would protect her and ta__ke care of her. I swore ta myself I would do anything in my power ta make her healthy and happy again. Her partner shows up and what do I do? I become angry and cold and I nearly kill her partner. Thanks to Leomon, It didn't happen. I have ta stop and think more often. I don't want ta hurt anybody, not ever again." _

He looked down, his face streaked with tears.

"_I have ta go back. She's a tamer, now. A D-Ark and a Digimon. She will soon be called ta fight Evil in __da Digital World. I can help Hope and Wizardmon ta win that battle. I know I can do this. I have ta stop being selfish. I have ta see the big picture. I'm not all alone. I was stupid ta think that. I have many friends, so I'm gonna help and fight."_

He jumped to his feet.

"_Come on, Beelzemon, go home."_

He took the bag with him and flew away.

Beelzemon landed in front of the house and found Wizardmon waiting for him.

- Is she asleep?

Wizardmon nodded.

- She is. I found out she was sick, so I used my healing powers to fastened her recovery a little.

Beelzemon looked away.

- Good. She really needed that, I think.

Wizardmon took a step toward Beelzemon.

- Don't think I don't know what's going on here. I can read people's mind, but I don't need to read yours because I know exactly what's happening to you. What you feel is what humans call a paternal instinct.

- HUH!? WHA!?

Wizardmon nodded.

-You love her as if she was your own daughter.

Beelzemon shook his head.

- No way! I don't do that mushy stuff! Besides, Digimon don't have parents and they can't have children. Were I to feel that It would be a glitch in the program.

Wizardmon looked at him.

- We were created by humans, but we evolved on our own. I've meet other tamers before and one of them was practically raised by his Digimon partner after his father died.

Beelzemon shook his head again.

- I don't do that mushy stuff.

Wizardmon sighed.

- Your eyes say otherwise. And so did your reaction when you found out she had a partner.

"_Pathetic jerk, go back ta__ da Digital World! We don't need ya here! Everything was fine before you came along!"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_She'll be in danger because of ya! Yer gonna ruin everything! Why don't you just go hang yourself?"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Throw yourself off a bridge for what I care, but get off my face."_

"_SHUT UP!!! JUST SHUT UP!!!"_

- Beelzemon?

Beelzemon took a deep breath.

"_Get out of here, now! Get away from him!"_

Wizardmon took a step toward Beelzemon, concern etched on his face.

- I am not a threat, Beelzemon.

Beelzemon narrowed his eyes.

- Don't you ever dare ta read my mind without my permission!

Wizardmon shook his head.

- I don't have to. I am not a threat. You might not want to admit it, but you love her as if she was your own daughter. You're afraid I'm going to take her away from you, but I'd never do that. I'd never hurt her in any way.

Beelzemon clenched his fists.

- Listen ta me, ya, idiot. She lost her parents and her unborn baby brother. Almost everyone think she's a freak. She's dealing with rage and sorrow and as if it wasn't enough, she'll soon be called to fight Evil in da Digital World, possibly both world. So ya better not hurt her in any way or I'll make ya sorry ya ever came to this world.

Wizardmon nodded.

- You have a heart of gold, Beelzemon. Think about what you could accomplish if you stopped fighting your allies.

- Humph!

Wizardmon looked at him.

- The way you reacted when you left the house hurt her. She cried because she thought you were mad at her.

Beelzemon's eyes widened.

- WHA!?

- She thought you left because she did something wrong.

Beelzemon shook his head.

"_Because of yer stupid jealousy and selfishness, ya ended up hurting her. And da "guilt trip" contest winner is a stupid Demon Lord Digimon who should get a grip and do what he can to make things right again."_

- Come on, let's get some sleep before sunrise.

Wizardmon followed him inside. Beelzemon threw him a pillow and a blanket and went to his room. 

When they woke up, they sat at the kitchen table and ate in silence. Beelzemon looked at Hope and saw tears in her eyes.

_**You're not alone, together we stand**_

_**I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand**_

_**When It gets cold and It feels like the end**_

_**There's no place to go, you know I won't give in**_

_**No, I won't give in**_

"_Now is da__ time ta make things right again and don't screw up this time."_

- I was never mad at ya, toots. I was angry because… Well, I…

"_Oh, great. What am I gonna tell her? I don't wanna lie ta her."_

_**Keep holding on**_

'_**Cause you know we'll make It through, We'll make It through**_

_**Just stay strong**_

'_**Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

Wizardmon turned to her.

- Beelzemon's worried about you because now that you are a tamer, your life will be in constant danger.

_**There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do**_

_**There's no other way when It comes to the truth**_

_**So keep holding on**_

'_**Cause you know we'll make It through, we'll make It through**_

Beelzemon mentally slapped himself.

"_It's__ getting worse and worse. This is all my fault. I'm a proud idiot who can't even admit that he love the girl as if she was his own daughter. Why can't I just tell her? And now, her partner just told her that her life might be in constant peril."_

_**So far away, I wish you were here**_

_**Before It's too late this could all disappear**_

_**Before the door's closed and It comes to an end**_

_**With you by my side I will fight and defend**_

_**I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah**_

Hope burst out laughing. This time, Beelzemon was really angry. He slammed his fist down on the table.

- Stop laughing! This isn't funny!

_**Keep holding on**_

'_**Cause you know we'll make It through, we'll make It through**_

_**Just stay strong**_

'_**Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

She shrugged.

- I'm not surprised. After everything I've been through, why should it matter if I live or die? Things can't be worse than they were before anyway.

_**There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do**_

_**There's no other way when It comes to the truth**_

_**So keep holding on**_

'_**Cause you know we'll make It through, we'll make It through**_

Beelzemon clenched his fists.

"_Why can't I just tell her?"_

_**Hear me when I say, I believe**_

_**Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny**_

_**Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

He opened his mouth to tell her that he cared, that he loved her as if she was his own daughter, that she brought joy to his life, but the words wouldn't come out. He looked away as a single tear fell down his cheek. His voice softened.

- You have a responsibility to both worlds, now. This is serious and it does matter.

_**Keep holding on**_

'_**Cause you know we'll make It through, we'll make It through**_

_**Just stay strong**_

'_**Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

She looked at him.

- Why?

_**There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do**_

_**There's no other way when It comes to the truth**_

_**So keep holding on**_

'_**Cause you know we'll make It through, we'll make It through**_

- Because…

He looked down, hating himself more and more.

_**Keep holding on**_

_**Keep holding on**_

Wizardmon looked at her.

- People and Digimon will need us. We have some serious talking to do, you and I. I'm not even sure I can prepare you for what's to come.

_**There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do**_

_**There's no other way when It comes to the truth**_

_**So keep holding on**_

'_**Cause you know we'll make It through, we'll make It through**_

She gave him a puzzled look.

- Aren't we supposed to fight or something?

He nodded.

- Yes, we are, but most of the time, we don't even know what we're up against.

She turned to Beelzemon.

- What do you think of all this?

He jumped to his feet.

- I'm sorry, I need some fresh air.

He left and sat outside, pondering over what had happened over the past few days.

"_Why can't I just tell her?"_


	5. Chapter 5: Meet The Tamer Team

I own Elfmon, her digivolved forms and their attacks. Any ressemblance to any made-up Digimon or attacks are purely fortuitous and accidental.

A Konoha-Tengu is a Japanese deity with a human-like form, feathered wings and light blond to white hair. Forget the long nose, I just wanted something close to Beelzemon…

Thoughts are italic, flashbacks and dreams are both italic and bold.

* * *

Chapter 5 : Meet The Tamer Team

Hope and Wizardmon discussed the responsibilities of tamers and Digimon. Wizardmon told her everything he knew about it. They talked for an hour and then, decided to go out for a walk. She asked Beelzemon if he wanted to come with.

- No, thanks. I'll just stay home and watch TV.

With that, he disappeared inside the house. She frowned and looked at Wizardmon.

- I can tell there's something wrong with him. What is it, Wizardmon? You know, I know you do. I'm not stupid.

He smiled weakly and gently grabbed her wrist.

- Come on, let's walk. I'll tell you what I know.

She sighed.

- So, what is it?

He looked at her.

- He's very worried about you because you're a tamer now.

She gave him an exasperated look.

- You already told me that. Tell me something I don't know.

He shrugged and she narrowed her eyes at him.

- Okay, you're right. There might be more to it, but that's not for me to tell.

They heard people talking and laughing. A bunch of kids were playing next to them. Her eyes widened when a girl walked up to her.

- Is that your Digimon partner?

Hope looked at her.

- Yeah, that's Wizardmon. You guys have Digimon too, huh?

The girl nodded.

- By the way, my name is Angel.

Hope shook hands with her.

- I'm hope.

Angel smiled.

- Come on, let me introduce you to the rest of the team so you can meet everyone.

Hope gave her a puzzled look.

- Team?

Angel nodded.

- We're tamers and digidestined. We went to the Digital World once or twice. We're fairly new to this whole thing. We teamed up to fight an evil Digimon, but we all ended up being friends. Come with me and meet everyone.

Hope was nervous.

- Wizardmon?

Wizardmon gave her a reassuring look.

- You're one of them and so am I. We're gonna need all the help we can get.

She nodded half-heartedly, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. Angel smiled and led them to the others.

- Hey, guys, let me introduce you to Hope here, she's a tamer too.

She pointed at a girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

- This is Victoire and her Digimon Tsukaimon.

One by one, the tamers and Digimon were introduced to Hope and Wizardmon and they said hi.

There was a boy with brown hair and green eyes named Stephen and his Digimon, a female Gaomon. Then a boy with brown hair and brown eyes named Jamal and his Digimon, Coronamon. Then a boy with black hair and dark blue eyes named Kory and his Digimon, Bearmon. And another boy with brown hair and brown eyes named Takao and his Digimon, Dorumon. Angel had fiery red hair and green eyes and her Digimon was Elfmon. Elfmon was beautiful. She had long silver hair, pointy ears, green eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a moss green outfit and brown boots. Wizardmon stared at her, then looked away, blushing all over his face.

Angel smiled.

- Victoire is French, Jamal is African American, Takao is Japanese and the rest of us are American, but we all speak Japanese and English. Very useful here in this country.

Hope ran a hand through her hair.

- So, you guys have been to the Digital World?

Kory turned to her.

- Only once or twice. What about you and Wizardmon?

She shook her head.

- No yet. But Wizardmon told me all about it. How long have you guys been tamers?

- Only two months. What about you?

She laughed nervously.

- Two days.

Victoire shrugged.

- Two days, two months… We're all amateurs here.

Hope sighed.

- I wonder what It's like, going to the Digital World?

Takao laughed.

- It's cool, but a tad scary.

Well hidden, Beelzemon was keeping an eye on Hope. He didn't like what he saw. She was in the company of other tamers and he knew the tamers were danger magnets. Panick filled him and he seriously thought about kidnapping her to take her away from all this. Wizardmon, the tamers and their Digimon, the Digital World, the Good fight… He felt the urge to protect her and keep her away from danger and potential threats.

"_Don't be stupid. Kidnapping her is not gonna help. Yer just gonna make things worse fer her and both world. It'll do more ill than good. She can't walk away from this and neither can you. It's time ta fight again. Just like old times, when I used ta fight side by side with Ai and Mako. And I'll do them proud. Guess It's time ta kick some evil Digimon's butt."_

Stephen, Victoire and Angel laughed. Kory was telling Hope a story.

- That's when Takao fell in that mud pool and…

Bearmon growled. Kory turned to him.

- What's wrong?

The Digimon bear lowered himself to the ground.

- I sense a Digimon nearby.

Unaware of what was going on, Beelzemon came out of his hiding place. The tamers tensed as they saw Beelzemon walking up to them. Victoire took her D-Ark.

- I can't get any data on this guy.

Angel looked determined.

- Who cares? Let's go, guys.

- Tsukaimon digivolve to… Darcmon!

- Bearmon digivolve to… Grizzlymon!

- Gaomon digivolve to… Gaogamon!

- Elfmon digivolve to… Magykmon!

- Coronamon digivolve to… Firamon!

- Dorumon digivolve to… Dorugamon!

Beelzemon couldn't move. He was paralyzed with fear and horror as past memories tormented him. His mind screamed in alarm.

"_No! Not again! I don't want ta__ hurt anyone!"_

- Flame Dive!

Wizardmon's eyes widened.

- WATCH OUT!

Beelzemon dodged the attack.

"_Somebody wake me from this nightmare! Will it ever end?"_

Magykmon's staff glowed.

- Starlight Spell!

Beelzemon got out of the way.

- Dancing Sword!

He took a step backward.

- Uggh! That hurts…

- STOP IT!!!

"_Those words! Jeri? No, It's Hope. Hope!"_

Hope ran to him, not caring about the danger.

- Hope, stay where you are! Don't come any closer!

She didn't listen to him.

- NO! STOP IT! DON'T HURT HIM!

Tears splattered down her cheeks. The Digimon stopped and reverted back to their Rookie form. Kory turned to her.

- You know him?

She nodded.

- He's my foster father.

Stephen's eyes widened.

- Your foster father is a Digimon?

She clenched her fists.

- Yeah, so? You've got a problem with that?

Beelzemon gave her a warning look. Legally, he wasn't her foster father. He hoped she wouldn't tell them too much and to his relief, she didn't. He knew the human law would never allow a Digimon to adopt a human child. He feared that the authorities would separate them given the chance.

"_I'd like ta see them try! I won't let them take her away. If it comes ta this, we'll run away. Stupid human law. Why can't they just do what's right? With all the orphan children It's a shame they wouldn't let Digimon adopt. I just know they wouldn't let me. And I don't need ta sign stupid papers ta properly take care of her. Hell will freeze over before I let them take her away."_

- Beelzemon?

Hope was looking at him with concern on her tear-streaken face. He seemed worried.

- Are you all right?

She shook her head.

- I'm fine, but I should be asking this. Your hand is bleeding.

He looked down, embarrassed.

- It's just a scratch.

Furious, she turned to the tamers and clenched her fists.

- If I get my hands on you, you're gonna have a scratch too! Whatever you do to him happens to you too and then some. Got It?

Beelzemon's eyes widened.

"_She really do care about me!?"_

He gently squeezed her shoulder.

- Violence ain't gonna solve anything.

She looked at him.

- But…

He shook his head.

- No but. We're all allies here.

She couldn't keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

- Well, I didn't know allies were supposed to beat the living crap out of each other. Yay team!

He turned to the other tamers.

- You guys are amateurs.

Victoire snorted.

- What gave us away?

He smirked.

- Attacking a Digimon who didn't even threaten you.

They all look down in shame and mumbled a "sorry about that". Seeing that they were truly and sincerely repentant, Beelzemon nodded and gave them a reassuring smile. Takao was looking at Beelzemon with awe and wonder. Hope thought she heard him say "Konoha-Tengu", but she wasn't sure. Victoire took a step forward.

- What kind of Digimon are you?

He smirked again.

- Use your D-Ark, you, silly girl.

- I tried. I can't get any data on you.

He shook his head.

- Try again.

She look at her D-Ark.

- Stupid, worthless piece of junk. Inutile.

She accidentally dropped it. His eyes widened.

- Hey, careful. You don't want ta break it.

She picked it up.

- Oh! Here it is. Beelzemon Blast Mode, Demon Lord type Digimon, Mega level Virus. Special attacks are Corona Blaster and Corona Destroyer.

- Konoha-Tengu!

- Demon Lord?

- Mega?

- Blast Mode?

They all look at him with wide eyes, murmuring something. He gave them a reassuring smile.

- It's all right, kids. Nothing ta be afraid of.

Then he saw Hope looking at him with wide eyes too. He gave her a puzzled look.

- What? Do I have something on my face? Or is one of my feathers crooked?

She shook her head.

- Demon? I thought you were an angel.

- Well, technically, I am an angel. A dark, fallen one.

- I don't understand. I thought demons were supposed to corrupt human souls and feed on them. Why taking me in? Why taking care of me?

Trying to keep the panic and the pain from showing in his voice, he answered her question.

- I'm a demon-like Digimon, not an actual demon like the ones depicted in your religions. I was classified as one because I was designed ta look like one. And darkness doesn't always mean evil. Were it da case, all humans and Digimon would be evil, because we all have a dark side.

- Oh. Okay, I understand.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Stephen took a step forward.

- What are we gonna do? We're amateurs. We're not prepared for what's coming.

Angel gave him an exasperated look.

- And just exactly what is coming?

Stephen glared at her.

- How should I know?

Angel snorted.

- My hero.

Kory started yelling at them that their quarrels were driving him crazy. Then Victoire glared at the lot of them.

- Bon, ça va! You're starting to get on my nerves!

Beelzemon held up his hands in a peaceful gesture.

- Kids! Kids! Fighting each other won't help!

They all turned to him. Jamal looked worried.

- And what do you suggest we do?

Beelzemon smiled.

- Well, It just so happens that I have friends who are former tamers. We fought the D-Reaper together. I guess you've heard about it.

They nodded. Takao looked at him.

- Everybody know the story. People are still talking about it. A knight Digimon, a Machine Digimon and a fox goddess fought a highly dangerous computer program intented on deleting everything. They're also talking about a Digimon who nearly died trying to save a girl held captive by the D-Reaper.

Beelzemon turned to look away and tried to swallow the painful lump forming in his throat. It was a struggle just to hold back the tears that threatened to burst forth.

"_Can I go through one damn d__ay without being reminded of da past?"_

- Beelzemon?

It was Hope. He turned to face her and saw worry in her eyes.

- Are you all right?

He forced a smile on his face.

- Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?

She gave him an incredulous look.

"_Please, Hope, just drop it. Please…"_

Jamal cleared his throat.

- Your former tamer friends, can they help us?

Uneasy, Beelzemon ran a hand through his spiky hair.

- They retired from that kind of life, but I'm sure they'll do everything they can ta prepare ya for what's ta come.

Angel shook her head in exasperation.

- Is there anyone who can tell us what's coming?

The fallen angel gave her an apologetic look.

- As Wizardmon said, most of da time, we don't even know what we're up against. I can arrange a meeting with my friends. I'll go and talk ta them. Which one of you is da leader of da team?

They pushed Angel forward.

- She is!

He nodded.

- Give me your address and as soon as my friends are ready ta meet ya, I'll pay ya a visit ta tell ya when and where.

She gave him a stern look.

- Fine. Just make sure you don't scare my parents off.

"_Am I really that scary? When I first warp-digivolved to Beelzemon in front of Ai and Mako's mom, she totally freaked out."_

He smiled.

- I'll do my best.

Tsukaimon jumped on her tamer's shoulder.

- Don't worry, everything is gonna be all right, Victoire.

Coronamon nodded.

- Beelzemon sure knows what he's doing.

Dorumon yawned.

- I suggest we go home. I could use a nap.

Beelzemon was nervous. He had not seen his friends a lot in the past ten years.

"_Those kids need tamer training. They must be prepared__ for what's to come. Da Digital World is a very dangerous place. I don't want ta see them get hurt, especially Hope. I couldn't bear it if she got hurt."_

He explained the situation to Takato who contacted the others and they scheduled a meeting for the next day. Takato looked at Beelzemon.

- So how have you been?

The fallen angel ran a hand through his hair and tried to look nonchalant.

- Never been better. Why?

Guilmon and Calumon came crashing through the door.

- I think Calumon lost the ball, Takatomon.

Calumon's ears shrank.

- I didn't mean to.

Takato smiled.

- It's all right, Calumon. I'm sure you'll find it.

Calumon jumped on Beelzemon's shoulder.

- You came to visit! Yay!

Beelzemon smiled.

- Hey, there, little fella.

Guilmon grinned.

- It's nice to see you again, friend.

Beelzemon smirked.

- What have you been up to, Pineapple-Head? Eating all the bread in Tokyo?

Takato burst out laughing. Guilmon, Calumon and Beelzemon joined in the laughter. Takato looked at Beelzemon.

"_I've never seen him laugh like that. He should do that more often."_

Jeri appeared in the door frame.

- Takato, Darling, I'm home.

Beelzemon's laughter died and his smile vanished abruptly. She turned to him.

- It's nice to see you, Beelzemon. It's been a while.

He ran a hand through his spiky hair. It was a nervous tick he had developed over the past few days. Jeri was his friend, but he still felt uncomfortable around her. He still couldn't forgive himself for what he'd done to her.

- Hey… hum… hi…

She smiled.

- Will you stay for dinner?

He stood up and walked over to the door.

- I'm sorry, but I must go. I have ta tell da leader of da team we're meeting tomorrow. See ya guys.

He left. Jeri gave Takato a puzzled look.

- What's happening tomorrow?

He smiled.

- Tomorrow we trained the next generation of tamers.

Beelzemon was lying on his bed, starring up at the ceiling. Unable to sleep, he went to the living room and watch TV.

"_I hate it when I can't sleep, I just hate it."_

An hour later, he let himself fall over the bed as exhaustion caught up with him.

"_**I'm gonna enjoy hearing you scream."**_

"_**I don't know who you are, but I do know you're being used. This power you've been given, is it worth hurting these children to keep it?"**_

"_**You don't know anything!"**_

"_**To have power is not to be strong. You see, I know that better than anyone."**_

"_**Uh, Leomon…"**_

"_**Do what you must Beelzemon, but I will not let you hurt these children!"**_

"_**AAARRRGGG!!!"**_

"_**NOOOOOOO!"**_

"_**Why can't you see? Why won't you try to understand the truth?"**_

"_**No, to have power is to be strong. I'll keep loading data 'til no one can stop me! No one! No ooooone!!!"**_

"_**And now, no one can take me! I am invincible!"**_

"_**This is too easy. Say goodbye, Pineapple-Head…"**_

"_**This is where it ends."**_

"_**How could I have lost? I was supposed to be invincible. What are you waiting for? Go on, do it."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Do it!"**_

"_**Goodbye, Beelzemon." **_

"_**STOP IT!!!"**_

"_**He deserves this, you know that."**_

"_**Please, don't do it. I couldn't bear it if anyone else got hurt, please."**_

"_**I don't get it. Why are you protecting me? I destroyed your partner."**_

"_**I hate you for doing that, but even if you died, it wouldn't bring Leomon back. It's my fault he's gone. And if you destroyed each other then that would be my fault too. I just can't let anyone else get hurt because of me."**_

"_**Take my hand, take it! I'm trying to help you, please!"**_

"_**You're not… Leomon."**_

He woke up with a start and sat bolt upright. Tears splattered down his cheeks. He covered his mouth with both hands, trying to muffle his sobs because he didn't want Hope to wake up and find him like this.

"_Sooner or later, she's gonna find out. __They're all gonna find out." ___

Takato smiled.

- what you gotta know about Digimon is how important they are. Your Digimon is not only your partner, he or she is the best friend you'll ever have. As partners, humans and Digimon must help each other out. You will fight side by side against evil Digimon, but you won't get stronger if you don't try to understand your partner. Now, let's be clear about this. Digimon aren't only packets of data, they're living creatures just like us. Don't think for a second that they don't have feelings and emotions.

Beelzemon looked bored.

"_Yada yada yada… feelings… yada yada yada… emotions. He might be right, but I hate the mushy stuff part…"_

Rika smiled.

- And you Digimon, you must do your best to help your tamer.

Beelzemon couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

- Read the training manual. How to turn Digimon into obedient pets. With a cookie and a pat on the head. And if you want to please your human, roll over on your back and try to look cute.

They looked shocked. Takato stood up.

- Beelzemon!

The fallen angel seemed frustrated.

- All right! All righ! I'm sorry, okay? It's just… I hate this word, "tamer". It sounds so… crude! As we were nothing but pets.

Rika looked at him.

- We didn't name ourselves. I don't know who decided we were to be called "tamers", but It wasn't us. And you know as well as we do that we don't don't treat like pets. You are our best friends. I thought you already knew that.

He looked her straight in the eyes.

- I do, It's just… Oh, forget it.

Lopmon walked over to Beelzemon.

- Is that true, that you are Hope's foster father?

Beelzemon's eyes widened.

- Who told you that?

Lopmon pointed at the French tamer.

- She did.

He glared at Victoire and she gulped nervously.

- Yes, It's true. I am her foster father.

Terriermon sniggered.

- A daddy? And to a human nonetheless. The big bad Demon Lord turned into a softie? Aww, cute.

Henry glared at him.

- Terriermon!

Beelzemon stood up, growled and clenched his fists.

- Shut up, you stupid bunny! Don't talk about things you don't understand! One more word, I dare you. I'd enjoy flushing you down the toilet!

Terriermon shrugged.

- Queue up. Renamon is next. She hates me because I turned her down for Lopmon.

Rika shook her head.

- Don't say that Terriermon. You're her friend, she'll get over it. Beelzemon, why didn't you tell us?

Beelzemon looked embarrassed.

- I was gonna tell you. It's just… Yeah, I'm her foster father, not legally though.

Takato smiled.

Oh, I understand. You have nothing to worry about, Beelzemon. We won't let anyone take her away.

The fallen angel nodded.

- Thanks. It means a lot to me.

Henry punched his shoulder.

- Hey. What are friends for?

Hope looked at Jeri.

- Can I have some water?

Jeri nodded.

- Sure. Follow me.

Hope followed her to the kitchen and sat at the table. Jeri smiled.

- So, he's your foster father, huh? You're one lucky girl. His heart is in the right place. Once, I found a clean coat about his size as we went to see Takato. I offered it to him. And he said no, he didn't need it, that he was quite warm. His zeal for the Good fight and the safety of children kept him warm. I know it sounds absurd, and were it from another mon you'd cry out: "Oh, what pitiful stuff" and dismiss it as mere enthusiasm. But with Beelzemon, you felt your heart glow. Wouldn't you say, Hope?

Hope smiled.

- You did indeed, Jeri.

They all went home to get some rest. They knew they would need it.


	6. Chapter 6: Lucemon's Helping Hand

If you think All Lucemon Chaos Mode are/should be evil, don't read any further…

Not all Virus Digimon are evil, so… not all Vaccine Digimon are good. Duh! If you think all Vaccine Digimon are/should be good, don't read any further… Be warned, there's a good guy Lucemon Chaos Mode and an evil Vaccine Digimon in this story…

You already know that the Beelzemon from "Tamers" is a Demon Lord, not THE Demon Lord. Same thing with the Lucemon Chaos Mode from my story.

I don't own the songs. This one is: "Move", by Thousand Foot Krutch. Song lyrics are both italic and bold.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a friend of mine. I miss you. May you be known to everyone in this world…

* * *

Chapter 6 : Lucemon's Helping Hand

A month later…

Beelzemon was sitting in the living room when Hope walked over to him and told him the bad news.

- Angel says a wild Digimon is wrecking havoc in the real world. She called the others and they're gonna be here any minute now.

He sighed.

- What kind of Digimon?

She shrugged.

- Didn't say.

Exasperated, he shook his head.

- That kind of information is important.

She sat on the sofa.

- Look, who cares what kind of Digimon this is? It's terrorizing people and we have to stop it before it starts killing.

Wizardmon nodded.

- You're right. I hope no one gets hurt.

Beelzemon stood up.

- We can't waste time. Let's find them. If they're coming here, we'll cross path with them.

They quickly found the others and they ran or flew through town. Panicked people were running and screaming. A purple and golden Digimon appeared out of nowhere. It had white hair and white feathers on its back. It had a lightning-shaped horn on its forehead. Its tail and Its wings tips were lightning shaped. Victoire's eyes widened.

- What kind of Digimon is that?

Hope looked at her D-Ark.

- Thunderbirdmon, Giant Bird Digimon, is the Armor digivolved form of Impmon through the digiegg of friendship. Special attacks are Thunder Stormer and Spark Wing.

Beelzemon clenched his fists.

- BRING IT ON, BROTHER!! COME HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MON!!

Hope turned to him.

- Uh, Beelzemon. Don't let your anger get the better of you.

He wasn't listening.

- This is personal.

Kory looked at them.

- Maybe he's not evil. Maybe he's just lost and scared. The first time I went to the Digital World, I was terrified. To find yourself in another world, in the middle of nowhere, among beings of another species can be traumatizing.

Beelzemon looked agaced.

- I get your point, but since he just attacked a school, we have no choice but ta destroy him. And we're wasting time talkin' when we should be fightin'. Let's go.

The blue bear, blue dog and fiery humanoid lion Digimon attacked.

- Bear Claw!

- Double Backhand!

- CoroKnuckle!

Thunderbirdmon easily dodged the attacks.

- Thunder Cloud!

The Giant Bird Digimon laughed.

- I'll show you what a real Digimon can do!

- Uggh!

Wizardmon hit the ground and moaned in pain. Hope screamed his name. She wanted to run to her partner, but Beelzemon restrained her. Tsukaimon growled. The purple winged Digimon spat out a purplish flame at Thunderbirdmon.

- Friendly Fire!

Followed by the small dragon Digimon, Dorumon.

- Metal Canon!

And the Nature Spirit Digimon, Elfmon.

- Magical Arrow!

The Giant Bird Digimon was too quick for them. Wizardmon clenched his teeth.

- Oww, that hurt.

Kory looked determined.

- Let's get him!

Beelzemon saw grey mist not too far from him.

- A Digital Field? Dammit! Not another Digimon!

He walked over to it, ready to fight.

Angel called the Digimon back.

- Time to digivolve!

Thunderbirdmon laughed.

- Not so fast.

A Digimon came out of the Digital Field. But Beelzemon's eyes were on Hope and Angel who were a little too close to Thunderbirdmon for comfort.

- Thunder Stormer!

Beelzemon's eyes widened in horror.

- HOOOOOOPE!!!

_**Look, listen to my voice **_

_**If you're making the choice **_

_**Tell me all the girls and boys**_

_**Either scream or rejoice**_

_**Let's make that noise**_

_**Either move or we will all be destroyed**_

The Digimon who came out of the Digital Field flew over to Hope and Angel and used his body to shield them. Thunderbirdmon's attack didn't even scratch him. The Digimon was half angel half demon. His left wings were bat wings like a demon's. His right wings were white feathered wings like an angel's, except for the smaller one with black feathers. He was dressed in black and white, except for his red sleeves and he had white boots. He had gold, winged, holy rings around his ankles. He had pointy ears, blond hair and blue eyes. He also had strange purple markings around his right eye.

_**Move and show me what you can do**_

_**When you step into the circle and shake like we do**_

_**And move when you just can't take it**_

_**And move if you just feel like breaking it**_

Thunderbirdmon laughed.

- Thunder Stormer!

_**Can you hear me? Stop, look, listen to my voice **_

_**It was never my choice to feel alone**_

_**This is my home**_

_**Back up, you don't know if you've never been here**_

_**You've never been to the place inside, I face my fears**_

_**It takes everything I am**_

The Digimon stranger bared his fangs.

- OH, NO, YOU DON'T!!

_**Move and**__** show me what you can do**_

_**When you step into the circle and shake like we do**_

_**And move when you just can't take it**_

_**And move if you just feel like breaking it**_

He turned to Beelzemon.

- Get those two children away from him.

Beelzemon lead them away.

_**Move and show me what you can do**_

_**When you step into the circle and shake like we do**_

_**And move when you just can't take it**_

_**And move if you just feel like breaking it**_

- PARADISE LOST PUNCH!

The Digimon stranger launched Thunderbirdmon high into the air with a wild dance of blows, then held the Giant Bird Digimon as he drove him into the ground.

_**If you come near me, stop, look, listen to my voice**_

_**If you're making the choice tell all the girls and the boys**_

_**Either scream or rejoice**_

_**Let's make that noise**_

_**Either move or we will all be destroyed**_

_**Back up and let go if you've never been here**_

_**You've never been to the place inside, I face my fears**_

_**It takes everything I am**_

The digidestined couldn't help but stare in awe and wonder. Thunderbirdmon started to dissolve into data.

- I don't need them.

_**Move and show me what you can do**_

_**When you step into the circle and shake like we do**_

_**And move when you just can't take it**_

_**And move if you just feel like breaking it**_

A six-year-old girl hidden behind a bush was crying. The Digimon stranger walked over to her.

- Are you alright, kid?

_**Move and show me what you can do**_

_**When you step into the circle and shake like we do**_

_**And move when you just can't take it**_

_**And move if you just feel like breaking it**_

The little girl just stared at him. He held out his hand to her and helped her to her feet. The girl's mother called her name and the kid ran over to her.

_**I come crashing to the floor**_

_**And I know there must be more like me**_

_**I've seen this all before, I can't take this anymore, break free**_

- How many times do I have to tell you not to go too far?

The little girl wipped her tears away.

- I'm sorry mom.

The woman sighed.

- Are you alright?

The girl nodded.

- The monster helped me.

_**So move and leave until the storm is over**_

'_**Cause underneath, there's a diamond passing over**_

_**So breathe, let's leave until the storm is over**_

_**Because I want to take you away**_

The woman looked at the Digimon stranger, grabbed her daughter and ran away. The Digimon stranger cocked his head to one side.

- Monster?

Beelzemon walked over to him.

- You. She means you.

_**Move and show me what you can do **_

_**When you step into the circle and shake like we do**_

_**And move when you just can't take it**_

_**And move if you just feel like breaking it**_

The Digimon stranger looked down in sadness.

- I thought so.

Beelzemon shook his head.

- She means all of us, mon.

_**Move and show me what you can do **_

_**When you step into the circle and shake like we do**_

_**And move when you just can't take it**_

_**And move if you just feel like breaking it**_

The tamers and their Digimon joined them. Beelzemon turned to the Digimon stranger.

- Who are you?

The Digimon stranger looked at them.

- I'm Lucemon Chaos Mode. You can call me Lucemon.

_**Move and show me what you can do**_

_**When you step into the circle and shake like we do**_

_**And move when you just can't take it**_

_**And move if you just feel like breaking it **_

Beelzemon looked at him with curiosity.

- Why did you help us?

Lucemon had a kind smile on his face.

- I'm here to help you. I had a discussion with one of the Sovereigns, Azulongmon and I came here to warn you.

_**Move and show me what you can do**_

_**When you step into the circle and shake like we do**_

_**And move when you just can't take it**_

_**And move if you just feel like breaking it**_

Beelzemon's eyes widened.

- To warn us 'bout what?

Lucemon looked at him.

- Can we go to your place? Those are informations that are for you and only you.

Beelzemon nodded.

- You saved da lives of three humans, including my daughter's. Anything you need, just name it.

Sitting in Beelzemon's living room, they were silent. They knew things were bad. Lucemon closed his eyes and concentrate, his wings disappeared.

- Much better. I don't need them right now.

Stephen gave him an angry look.

- Who gave you the right to fight our battles for us? It is our duty to keep both worlds safe, not yours! What do you think we are? A bunch of weaklings? Is that it?

Gaomon seemed surprised by his outburst, but she didn't say anything.

Lucemon shook his head.

- Calm down, boy. I didn't come here to fight your battles for you.

Stephen growled.

- You've got a lot of nerve thinking you can just barge in here and fight that Digimon. He was ours and you can't just shove yourself into a part of our life you have no business in. Got it?

Hope stood up and gave Stephen an angry look.

- Hey, leave him alone! He didn't do anything wrong!

His eyes widened.

- You're protecting him? You don't even know him!

She glared at him.

- I know he saved my life and Angel's. He came here to help us and warn us about something bad.

Stephen looked even angrier.

- It's your fault. If you could hold your own in battle, you wouldn't need saving.

She clenched her fists.

- I beg your pardon?

He snorted.

- You should. How are we supposed to keep both worlds safe, if we're stuck babysitting you?

She growled.

- What did you just say?

They clenched their fists and gave each other a challenging look.

Lucemon looked sad.

- Please, don't fight. Friends are not supposed to fight.

Stephen glared at him.

- Stay out of this, Lucifermon and she's certainly not my friend.

Hope took a step forward.

- First of all, It's Lucemon and he's a good Digimon. Secondly, I am not your friend? Well, fine! 'Cause I…

Beelzemon gave her a stern look.

- Hope, that's enough.

Stephen sniggered.

- You're such a pain in the neck.

SMACK!

He held his red cheek, his eyes wide with shock.

- You slapped me!?

He growled with fury.

- I'm out of here.

He left and Gaomon ran to catch up with him. Hope sat and looked down in shame.

- I shouldn't have done that.

Lucemon's voice sounded bitter.

- When I'm not being mistaken for THE Demon Lord, I cause discord.

Beelzemon felt sorry for him.

- It's not yer fault.

Lucemon sighed.

- I just wish people wouldn't judge me on first impression is all.

Beelzemon looked at him.

- A man who helped me find my tamers once told me, Your outer form is unimportant, It's your inner life that defines your true nature and not a misperception of malice. Don't worry about it. Sooner or later, they'll see you for who you really are.

He gave a weak smile.

- I hope you're right. I came here to warn you. A group of four Digimon is wrecking havoc in the Digital World. Maybe they sent that Thunderbirdmon in the real world to destroy you, I don't know. But I do know who they are. There are Digimon working for me. Some of them are spies. I began to suspect that this Ravemon was up to no good, so I sent my spies after her. They came back with some really bad news. That Ravemon allied herself with three other Digimon who want to take over both worlds. The other three are Daemon, Reapermon and Dynasmon. There are also two Digimon working for them, Crescemon and Groundramon.

Kory's eyes widened with fear.

- We're not ready.

Bearmon looked at him with determination in his eyes.

- Ready or not, we have to fight! The fate of both worlds is in our hands.

Angel nodded.

- Bearmon's right.

Victoire laughed.

- Yeah. If they think we won't fight back, they have another thing coming. I'm gonna burst out the whoopin' stick on them and knock them into the next century, and that's a promise!

They looked at her with wide eyes.

- Sorry, guys, watching too much TV.

Elfmon smiled.

- If we stick together, we can defeat them. All we have to do is believe in ourselves and fight together as a team.

Wizardmon was looking at her and she looked away, her face beet red.

Beelzemon turned to Lucemon.

- Do you know anything else that might help us?

- I know they're of the highest levels. I had to come and warn you. But young Stephen is right. I can't fight your battles for you. You're the chosen ones. I will help you get to the Digital World, but when you get there, you're on your own. For the sack of both worlds, I hope you succeed. Azulongmon has faith in you and so do I. And Azulongmon has a message for you. He says you have to find the tags and the crests. Without them, you don't stand a chance against those four Digimon.

Beelzemon looked at him with curiosity.

- You know Azulongmon?

Lucemon gave a kind smile.

- Know him? He saved me from a terrible fate.

He showed them his left arm.

- Do you know what that is?

Beelzemon's eyes widened.

"_How could I ever forget? __This symbol caused tremendous damage when I fought Megidramon."_

- It's da Digital Hazard sign.

Lucemon nodded.

- The Digimon who bear this mark can cause the destruction of the Digital World, and possibly this one, merely by existing. When Azulongmon told me about my tainted Mega form, what would happen if It was unleashed upon our world or any other, I asked him to help me. I told him that I didn't want to cause death and destruction. Azulongmon is a Sovereign, a god and nothing is impossible to a god. He completely sealed the Digital Hazard potential and I gave up this form for the sack of both worlds. I don't need it anyway, I have the power of a Mega.

Beelzemon shuddered.

"_If I hadn't killed Leomon, Takato wouldn't have triggered Guilmon's dark digivolution. I killed __an ally and nearly destroyed da Digital World."_

Lucemon frowned.

- Something wrong?

Beelzemon shifted uneasily and ran a hand through his hair.

- No, I'm fine.

"_If I Keep telli__ng myself that, I might start ta believe it… Oh, yeah, like sarcasm is gonna help…"_

Lucemon looked at them.

- Azulongmon also taught me how to be at peace with myself. My kind tend to have a conflicting split personality. But thanks to our Sovereign, I found peace.

Hope smiled.

- I'm happy for you, my friend. What you did for the sack of both worlds was pure selflessness and we're not gonna forget that. I wish you only the best.

He returned the smile.

- You have a good heart, child. Don't let anyone corrupt it.

Beelzemon stood up.

- I suggest we prepare for our trip to da Digital World. We have ta get there as soon as possible.

Hope sighed.

- So what are we gonna do? Go for a walk through town and hope we get lucky enough to come across a Digiportal?

Beelzemon smiled.

- Just leave it to us, mon. We can sense them.

The kids went back home to leave a note for their parents. While they gathered a few things, Lucemon waited in the living room. Seeing a picture frame on the wall, he took a closer look at it.

"_Is that Beelzemon's rookie form? Those kids have a Digivice, so they must be his tamers__. They really seem to like him and they look so happy. The chosen ones are so lucky."_

A sad sigh escaped his lips as he stood gazing at the picture.

They all gathered in the living room, ready to go and they left.

Angel turned to Beelzemon.

- First, we have to find Stephen and Gaomon.

Victoire sighed.

- Where could he be? Maybe he's home. Did any of you call him?

Takao shuddered.

- Yeah, I did. His mom answered the phone. She was very cold and she said I got the wrong number. That was weird.

Lucemon looked worried.

- He's been rude to me, but I forgive him and I hope he's all right.

They kept searching for Stephen. Wizardmon looked at Lucemon.

- Not to be prying or anything, but you look sad, my friend. Is there anything troubling you?

Lucemon turned to him.

- Huh? Oh. Just thinking. You are so lucky, you, chosen mon to have a partner. Everybody's got one but me.

Hope smiled.

- Life will reward you for your kindness, you'll see. Never lose hope, Lucemon. Good things happen to good people. It's only a matter of time before your wish come true.

He returned the smile.

- Oh, look. I think we found your friend.

Victoire ran to Stephen.

- Have you been here the whole time?

He didn't answer. She sighed.

- Come on, Stephen, what the hell is going on?

He glared at her.

- None of your business.

Angel walked over to him.

- Look, we're going to the Digital World because a group of four evil Digimon want to take over both worlds. Are you with us?

He looked frustrated.

- Yeah, yeah, whatever…

He followed them, Gaomon right behind him. They found a Digiportal and the next minute, they were gone. They made quite a hard landing in the Digital World. Angel groaned.

- Oww! I hate that!

Victoire dusted the dirt off her clothes.

- Yeah, me too!

They heard an evil laugh.

- If you think that hurt, imagine what you'd feel with my claws ripping you apart.

A Digimon jumped and landed a few feet from them. He looked like a red fox wearing black leather. Takao's eyes widened.

- What kind of Digimon is that?

He looked at his D-Ark.

- Fangmon, Demon Beast Digimon, Champion level. Special attacks are Blast Coffin and Snipe Steal.

Angel clenched her fists.

- Okay, now I'm REALLY pissed off!! Guys, I think we should teach him a lesson!

Beelzemon was about to attack, when Lucemon grabbed his arm.

- Wait, he's only a champion level. Let the kids handle him. They need to gain experience, otherwise they'll never learn.

Beelzemon's eyes widened.

- Huh? But what if Hope get hurt?

Lucemon looked at him.

- She won't. She's got six other tamers to back her up. And you can still interfere if necessary.

Fangmon laughed evilly.

- All hail Lord Daemon!

Kory growled.

- Let's get him!

- Tsukaimon digivolve to… Darcmon!

She turned into an angel with two sets of white feathered wings and a red turban.

- Gaomon digivolve to… Gaogamon!

She was bigger and she had white fur around her neck.

- Bearmon digivolve to… Grizzlymon!

He turned into a much bigger bear with a moon crescent on his forehead, huge claws and a pair of gloves with metal spikes.

- Coronamon digivolve to… Firamon!

He grew wings as well as a mane.

- Dorumon digivolve to… Dorugamon!

He grew bigger wings and turned a much darker shade of purple.

- Elfmon digivolve to… Magykmon!

She was wearing a grey tunic with mystical symbols on it and a light blue cape and she had a purple staff with a pink crystal.

Hope smiled.

- Let's show him what we're made of.

Jamal punched the air while grinning widely.

- YAY!!

- Flame Dive!

- Spiral Blow!

- Starlight Spell!

Wizardmon attacked.

- My turn. Let's finish this. Thunder Cloud! Did you honestly think you could defeat such a large group of Digimon?

He loaded the enemy Digimon's data. Hope gave him an angry look.

- Wizardmon, no!

She clenched her fists, turned and walked away. He hung his head. Lucemon looked at Beelzemon.

- See now, they can do it. And if they need help, you'll be there for them. About your daughter… just remember that she'll never learn if you do everything for her. She has to grow up sooner or later, just like Digimon have to digivolve.

"_Grow up? So she can leave me like Ai and Mako did? I'm such a wretched, selfish mon…"_

Lucemon turned to the rest of them.

- I must go now. I hope we'll meet again, someday. The best of luck.

He left. Hope looked sad. Wizardmon reached a hand to her arm and gripped it in comfort.

- Don't be sad, I'm sure we'll see our friend again.

She turned to look away and he dropped his hand.

- Please, don't be angry with me. At this point, we don't have a choice. If we don't load data, we'll never digivolve to higher levels. Don't think for a second that I enjoy doing this, but the fate of both worlds is in our hands.

She turned to him and sighed.

- I guess you're right. I'm sorry, Wizardmon.

He looked her straight in the eyes.

- It's all right, Hope. I am by your side and together there is nothing we can't do.

She smiled.

- We make a pretty good team, do we?

He brightened.

- That we do. The others are eating. Let's join them, shall we?

She kept smiling as they made their way to the group.


	7. Chapter 7: Darkness And Sorrow

This chapter is a little shorter than the previous one, but don't worry, chapter 8 will be a long one…

I own the crests. Any resemblance to any made up crest is purely accidental.

* * *

Chapter 7 : Darkness and sorrow

Angel stood up and looked at the others.

- So, what are we gonna do, now?

Dorumon smiled.

- We should go looking for the tags and crests.

Coronamon nodded.

- Those crests might help.

Jamal seemed frustrated.

- But we don't even know where to find them. What are we supposed to do? Ask for help? We can't just trust any Digimon.

Hope looked at him.

- We gotta find them. Lucemon warned us. Without the tags and crests, we don't stand a chance against those four evil Digimon.

He sighed.

- We don't know anything about those crests. We don't know where to start searching, we don't even know what they look like.

Takao ran a hand trough his hair.

- Lucemon surprised me when he talked about the tags and crests. I used to think it was only something from the TV show.

Angel shook her head.

- Well, I'm starting to think that this TV show was based on a true story.

Stephen snorted.

- Never occurred to you that this Lucemon might have lied to us? I bet he's laughing right about now, thinking those foolish tamers were naive enough to believe him. I can't believe you trust him. He looks like a freak with those bat wings.

Hope glared daggers at him.

- How dare you! Judging merely by appearances is wrong and stupid! If you won't look past appearance, shut up and keep it to yourself!

He sniggered.

- You're an idiot…

She growled.

- You want to say that to my face?

- Anytime.

She took up a fighting position.

- Okay, come on tough boy! Bring it on!

Beelzemon sighed.

- Come on, you two, that's enough.

Keeping his eyes on Hope, Stephen shouted at him.

- Shut up, demon! You're not my father!

She clenched her fists.

- Don't talk to him like that!

Angel took a step forward.

- What the hell is wrong with you, Stephen?

Victoire looked angry.

- You're behaving like a jerk.

Beelzemon put up his hands in a peaceful gesture.

- Guys…

Hope looked at him and then at Stephen.

- Sorry, Beelzemon, this is personal. Nobody insults my friends and get away with it.

The fallen angel sighed.

- This is crazy. We should be fighting the enemy instead of fighting each others.

He restrained her.

- I cannot let you do that. Wizardmon…

The Wizard Digimon gestured for her to follow him.

- Come with me, Hope.

She ckenched her teeth. He spoke in a soft, soothing voice.

- Come on, come with me. I want to talk to you.

She followed him.

- What do you want?

He sat on a rock.

- Look, if we fight each others, we don't stand a chance against Daemon and his followers.

She sighed.

- If there's something wrong, why can't he just talk about it, huh?

He looked down in sadness.

- If he doesn't want to talk about it, we can't make him. I can read people's mind, but I wouldn't use that power unless I have to. I respect people's privacy. It's his right not to talk about it, It's his choice. We need to stay focused. The fate of both worlds is in our hands, we don't have time for quarrels. Now, let's join the others so we can decide where to start searching for the crests.

Elfmon smiled.

- I have an idea. Let's find a village and ask for informations. We don't have to talk about the tags and crests. Maybe they'll tell us more about what's going on in the Digital World. I say a village is as good a place as any to start searching.

Beelzemon shrugged.

- Fine by me.

Angel nodded.

- Let's go.

Victoire sighed.

- Ugh! My feet are killing me. Je suis vannée.

Tsukaimon, perched on her shoulder smiled.

- We've been walking for two hours straight. Don't worry, there must be a village nearby.

Victoire groaned.

- I've been walking for two hours straight, you haven't.

Gaomon turned to them and she smiled.

- I'm sure there's a village not too far from here.

Kory looked worried.

- Uh, guys… Don't freak out, but there's a data stream and It's coming right at us…

Jamal groaned.

- If people could just stop using the Internet for a few days…

Dorumon looked panicked.

- Run guys! If it catches us, we'll end up who knows where and we might be separated!

They started running, but it was too late. The data stream engulfed them and they disappeared. Only Beelzemon was left behind. He sank to his knees and held his head with both hands.

"_I'm completely useless…"_

A swirling black hole appeared under his feet. A tendril of smoke curled around his legs. He fell into the gaping pit.

Hope groaned and dusted the dirt off her clothes. She had escaped the data stream, but the others were gone.

- WIZARDMON? VICTOIRE? KORY?

"_Oh yeah, that__'s very bright. Yell at the top of your lungs, so the bad Digimon can find you…"_

- BEELZEMON?

She started looking for someone, anyone. Then, she saw the gaping pit.

- ANYONE IN THERE?

Without a second thought, she jumped into the gaping pit.

- Beelzemon?

She gasped.

- You're here! Oh jeez, don't scare me like that.

Beelzemon was huddled with his head on his knees.

- Come on, we gotta get out of here and find the others. Beelzemon?

She shook him, but he wouldn't move.

- Beelzemon, what's wrong with you?

- I'm completely useless, always have been.

She was shocked.

- Don't say that! It's not true.

A bitter laugh escaped him.

- Oh, but it is. In my Rookie days I was a weakling. That's why I hated Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon. They could digivolve and I couldn't. I was a jealous, selfish jerk, still am.

She shook her head.

- Selfish? What are you talking about? I know what selfish is. I've been surrounded by selfish people for years. You're the only one who take care of me. You never think of yourself because you're always worried about me.

He shook his head.

- I didn't want Ai and Mako to grow up and go on with their lives. I didn't want you to grow up and I didn't want you to have a partner because I'm a wretched, selfish mon. All I ever care about is myself.

She growled.

- You love your partners and you didn't want them to leave. So? What's the big deal? Who wants to be alone? Where would I be without you? I'd probably be hungry and sick, maybe dead.

He hid his face in his arms, dejectedly. She gasped.

- Beelzemon! There's a sinister curl of black smoke trailing toward you! I don't like this. Let's get out of here.

He didn't move.

- Everything is pointless and meaningless.

She looked at him.

- You have to snap out of it!

A sad sigh escaped his lips.

- When I realized I couldn't digivolve, I hated everything and everyone more and more. I would've done anything to digivolve. I was weak and walked all over. I couldn't take it anymore. Then I met that Deva, Catsuramon. He offered me the power to digivolve to Mega, but there was a catch. The Sovereign, Zhuqiaomon wanted something in exchange. I had to kill the tamers and their Digimon. I badly injured the Digimon and I killed Jeri's partner. I still don't get why she begged Gallantmon to spare me, still don't get why they forgave me… Jeri's partner was right. To have power is not to be strong. I'm still weak, selfish and useless. I don't deserve to have friends.

The thin black smoke gathered unnoticed behind Hope as he slumped to the ground, leaning against the wall of the tunnel.

- What are you trying to do, huh? You're trying to make me hate you? Is that it?

He sighed.

- If you don't believe me, ask the friends I don't deserve.

She gave him an angry look.

- Oh, I believe you, alright. Why would you lie about that? But if you think I'm gonna hate you because you've made mistakes, you're way out of your league. Your friends don't hate you and neither do I. Who are we to judge? If we were to judge others for their mistakes, then we'd have to judge ourselves for our mistakes as well!

He sighed.

- I nearly killed your partner the night he arrived at our home. He joined me outside and I was so mad I wanted nothing more than to attack him, make him go away. I was afraid he was gonna take you away from me and I nearly destroyed him that night. But I saw Jeri's partner, or a ghost from the past anyway and he stopped me just in time. What I did, there is nothing more selfish than that. I always screw up. Always.

The smoke twirled menacingly toward them and settled around him like a shadow, growing bigger and bigger. His eyes were blank.

- Whatever I do, I always screw up. When Jeri was held captive by the D-Reaper, I tried to save her. But I failed miserably. They needed me and I was useless.

Hope started crying and she slapped him. He held his red cheek and gasped.

- If you think I'm just gonna stand there and watch as you destroy yourself, you have another thing coming! Don't you get it by now? It's the darkness in your heart that has created the cave in the first place! The darkness you've been carrying around with you the whole time, the darkness burried in your heart. Do your realize how strong your negative feelings are? They produce a powerful destructive energy. You have to erase all the negative feelings, otherwise you'll never get out of here. Our friends need us, they're counting on us.

Beelzemon shivered.

- And how am I supposed to do that?

She stared at him.

- If you're going to do it, then it has to be because you want to. You listen to me. You can't change the past. What's done is done. What you can do is shape the future. You're not alone. Who said you had to cut yourself from your friends because they left the fighting to others and went on with their lives? You can still see them. And I'm not going anywhere, so…

Tears ran down his cheeks.

- Beelzemon, we're all that stands between both worlds and the forces of Evil.

He lifted his head, his eyes alive again.

- We have to protect our families, our friends, the innocent… We can't let Daemon destroy everything we hold dear…

She nodded.

"_I'm finally getting through to him!"_

The black smoke relinquished Its hold on him and circled up near the ceiling of the cave.

- It can't be worse than the D-Reaper. I can do this, I have to.

She smiled.

- And you won't do it alone.

He looked at her.

- I was never really alone, I cut myself from everyone. I used to think people were selfish, serving their own interests. But they're not all like that. I hurt so much and so many times that I didn't allow myself to trust anyone.

He shivered.

- I've been carrying all that pain for years. Too much pain inside of me, trying to carry all the hurt alone.

He burst into sobs and tears fell down her cheeks. She hugged him.

- Oh, Beelzemon, I had no idea… It's okay, just let it out. Everything's gonna be all right now… Your friends love you and as long as I live, I'll be by your side. I promise and I always keep my promises.

Tears splattered her shirt.

- I can finally say it. Hope, I love you as if you were my own daughter.

She gave a little laugh.

- I already know that, you silly. Why else would you worry so much about me? But It's a good thing you can finally say it. I love you too and I hate to see you hurt. I hate it and I would give anything to take the pain away from you.

As she said that, a bright light appeared right above them and the black cloud of smoke disintegrated. He stood up.

- Everything's gonna be all right now. I know what Leomon meant. I know what true strength is.

The cave faded away and they saw a rock wall. They walked over to it. The bright light emanating from the wall floated over to her and a crest fell into her hands.

- My tag and crest! It's the crest of compassion.

He looked at her curiously.

- How do you know that?

She smiled.

- I just do.

He returned the smile.

- Compassion… makes perfect sense. Let's find the others. You're not afraid of heights, are you?

She shook her head.

- Good.

He picked her up and flew away.

She wasn't used to this, but she was so worried about her friends that she couldn't think about anything else.

- Beelzemon, how are we gonna find them? They could be anywhere.

He sighed.

- I don't know, Hope. I really don't know.

She clenched her teeth.

- Those data streams can be a real pain in the neck… Three hours. We've been travelling for three hours and still nothing. We have to find them.

The wind caressed her face and she felt safe in the arms of her father. Despite her worries, she fell asleep. She woke up half an hour later.

- Beelzemon, did you find something?

He nodded.

- I see a village. Maybe we could ask there.

He landed and they walked toward the village. They were greated by a Digimon who eyed Beelzemon with suspicion. He looked like a prairie dog with rabbit ears and he had metal gauntlets and long, sharp claws.

- Who are you and what are you doing here?

Hope looked at her D-Ark.

- Prairiemon, Beast type Digimon, is the Armor digivolved form of Patamon through the Digi-Egg of Kindness.

The fallen angel looked at Prairiemon.

- I'm Beelzemon and this is Hope. We're looking for our friends. We've been travelling for hours, but still nothing. Maybe you've seen them. Six humans and their Digimon partners.

Prairiemon smiled.

- We'll you've come to the right place. They're here and they asked informations about what's going on in the Digital World. I still can't believe the Digidestined are here, in our village. Azulongmon Bless them. Follow me.

They followed Prairiemon to the village. A cute Digimon asked Prairiemon who they were. He had red clothes, red butterfly wings and pointy ears.

Hope looked at her D-Ark.

- Bucchiemon, Fairy type Digimon, is the Armor digivolved form of Wormmon through the Digi-Egg of Kindness.

She frowned and looked at Beelzemon.

- How many of those Digi-Eggs are there in the Digital World?

But it was Bucchiemon who answered her question.

- Hundreds, maybe thousands scattered all over the Digital World.

She frowned even more.

- I thought only the Digidestined could move them and use them.

Bucchiemon nodded.

- Some of them were meant to belong to the Digidestined. Prairiemon and I are friends. When we were Patamon and Wormmon, we went looking for Digi-Eggs. We wanted to become stronger so we could protect our friends. We both chose to use a Digi-Egg of Kindness because we're best friends. Now, follow us and we'll lead you to your friends.

When Hope saw Wizardmon, she walked over to him. Angel smiled.

- I'm glad you found your way back to us.

Kory looked at them.

- Are you all right?

Beelzemon and Hope nodded. Victoire sighed.

- Well, good. You might want to hear what the villagers told us.

Two Digimon asked them if they wanted something to eat and something to drink.

Hope looked at her D-Ark once more.

- Floramon, Vegetation type Digimon. It's body is protected by a petal helmet, but when an enemy is not around, the helmet opens up and shows its smiling face. And Gazimon, Mammal type Digimon. A canine-rabbit hybrid. Though a quadruped by nature, it can stand upright and it can hold its own in battle.

Floramon and Gazimon suggested various type of food and drinks and then left the Digidestined to talk. Beelzemon turned to them.

- So, what have you heard so far?

Takao looked gloomy.

- This village is a refuge for homeless and oppressed Digimon. Daemon's followers attacked many villages. Truth is, nowhere's safe. Many Digimon in this village have lost friends.

Hope clenched her fists.

- This has to stop. Too many innocents suffered because of them.

Angel looked at her.

- What are we gonna do? Our Digimon can't digivolve to Ultimate.

Hope looked determined.

- We have to find the tags and crests. I found mine, so It's up to Wizardmon and me, for now.

She showed them her tag and crest. The symbol on the crest was a teardrop inside a heart.

- It's the crest of compassion.

Wizardmon smiled at her. Jamal looked at them and nodded.

- There's always hope. All we have to do is find the tags and crests and show those evil Digimon what we're made of.

Floramon and Gazimon came back with food and drinks. The grateful kids and Digimon thanked them. Gazimon smiled at them.

- Don't thank us. We're the ones who should be thanking you. You're the chosen ones. You're fighting for all of us and the fate of this world.

Floramon nodded.

- We know you're going to teach those evil Digimon a lesson and save this world. We have every faith in you.

They turned and left.

Victoire shivered.

- I hope we won't disappoint them…

Angel smiled.

- As long as we believe in ourselves, there's nothing we can't do.

Takao looked at Kory.

- You're don't seem nervous, not even a little. How can you be so serene at times like this?

Kory shrugged.

- I don't know, I am, that's all. There's a reason why we're here and I know we can do this.

Jamal nodded.

- You're right. We can't give up. We're fighting for our families, our friends, the good Digimon. As long as there are things worth fighting for, we have no reason to give up.

Takao laughed.

- Last year, I was playing the card game with my friends. If someone had told me I would find myself in the fight of my life… But sooner or later, we'll have to fight, right?

They heard panicked screams.

Angel stood up.

- Now's a good time to start…


	8. Chapter 8: Hell Unleashed

I own Demi Deermon, Beelzemon's new Mode Change and his attacks.

The Dynasmon from my story has nothing to do with the "Frontier" one and isn't The Royal Knight.

The spiral is a symbol for many things, including truth, harmony and evolution.

I don't own the songs. This one is "Indestructible", by Disturbed. Song lyrics are both italic and bold.

You want action? I'll give you a run for your money! :D

* * *

Chapter 8 : Hell Unleashed

Takao's eyes widened when he heard the panicked screams and saw the villagers running. Two Demi Deermon ran for shelter. A tentomon and a Betamon followed them.

Angel flailed her arms.

- Come back! Running away is useless! We have to fight!

Prairiemon, Bucchiemon and other Champion Digimon prepared themselves for battle. The Digidestined and their partners joined them. They heard evil laughters. Hope shuddered when she saw the enemy. Red, winged demons with strange markings on their bodies, brandishing pitchforks. She took her D-Ark.

- Boogeymon, Demon Man type Digimon, is the Champion form of Phelesmon, which is a terrible Digimon known to grant wishes in exchange for souls.

Wizardmon pulled on her sleeve.

- There's a dozen of them.

Victoire shuddered and Angel looked angry.

- Digivolving time!

- Elfmon digivolve to… Magykmon!

- Coronamon digivolve to… Firamon!

- Bearmon digivolve to… Grizzlymon

- Dorumon digivolve to… Dorugamon!

- Gaomon digivolve to… Gaogamon!

- Tsukaimon digivolve to… Darcmon!

Gazimon looked at Darcmon with wide eyes.

- The Goddess of the Battlefield!

A Palmon and a Chuumon ran past them. A Numemon and a Gekomon joined the Champions ready for battle. The Numemon looked furious.

- Let's show Daemon that he doesn't own us!

One of the Boogeymon flew over to the villagers.

- Did you think you could hide? Did you honestly think Lord Daemon wouldn't find you? Well, think again. Ruby Eye!

The village started to burn. The other Boogeymon laughed evilly. Gaogamon was furious.

- Why don't you get down there and fight, you, stinking coward! I'll show you what a real Digimon can do!

The Boogeymon cackled with glee and attacked. Darcmon was busy fighting another one. Beelzemon heard shouting nearby.

- Help! Somebody help me, please!

A small Yokomon was trapped in a ring of fire that was slowly closing in on her.

- HANG ON, KID! I'M GONNA SAVE YA!

Beelzemon flew over to her, picked her up and took her to safety. She looked at him with wide eyes.

- You're a demon, but you're not like them.

He grinned.

- Got that right. I'm nothing like them.

She nodded.

- Thank you…

He interrupted her.

- Later. Take cover. This is no place fer a kid.

She did as he said. He was about to join the battle, but the scene before him stopped him in his track. His Digimon friends were hard pressed by the enemy falling furiously upon them, Wizardmon was unconscious and Magykmon was holding his hand, crying silently. His eyes filled with horror.

"_This can't be happening! What am I gonna do? What can I do? I wish I could help."_

_**Another mission**_

_**The powers have called me away**_

_**Another time to carry the colors again**_

_**My motivation an oath I've sworn to defend**_

_**To win the honor of coming back home again **_

DigiGnomes flew past him, giggling.

"_What's happening to me? I feel strange…"_

- Beelzemon Mode Change to… SNAKE GOD MODE!

_**No explanation will matter after we being**_

_**Unlock the dark destroyer that's burried within**_

His three eyes were still green and he still had black feathered wings, but snakes had sprouted from his body. Some of them were brown, others were white with black stripes. The helmet was gone and he had a headdress of five snake heads made of gold on his head. He advanced, his wings spreading ominously. He threw his head back and growled in fury as he flung himself at the enemy.

_**My true vocation **_

_**And now my unfortunate friend**_

_**You will discover a war you're unable to win**_

- CRUSHING HOLD!

The snakes were extensions of himself and they attacked the enemy. They wrapped themselves around a Boogeymon and squeezed, crushing him to death. The Boogeymon exploded into a cloud of data that scattered away.

_**I'll have you know**_

_**That I've become Indestructible**_

_**Determination that is incorruptible**_

_**From the other side**_

_**A terror to behold**_

_**Annihilation will be unavoidable**_

When they saw that, the other Digimon regained hope. Turning to a Boogeymon, A Gabumon and an Elecmon launched their combined attack onto him.

- Blue Blaster!

- Super Thunder Strike!

_**Every broken enemy will know**_

_**That their opponent had to be invincible**_

_**Take a last look around while you're alive**_

_**I'm an indestructible master of war!**_

Prairiemon and Bucchiemon attacked as well.

- Hare's Ear!

- Talon Arrow!

_**Another reason **_

_**Another cause for me to fight**_

_**Another fuse uncovered**_

_**Now, for me to light**_

_**My dedication **_

_**To all that I've sworn to protect**_

Kory looked at the others.

- I think now is the time to use that card deck.

He handed them a couple of cards.

Victoire took a card and swiped it through her D-Ark.

- DIGI MODIFY! HYPER SPEED ACTIVATE!

_**I carry out my orders**_

_**Without a regret**_

_**A declaration **_

_**Embedded deep under my skin**_

_**A permanent reminder of how it began**_

Darcmon became a blur and attacked.

- Dancing Sword!

Jamal narrowed his eyes.

- My turn. DIGI MODIFY! HISYARUMON ACTIVATE!

_**No hesitation when I am commanded to strike**_

_**You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life**_

Firamon roared.

- Legendary Dragon Blade!

Wizardmon groaned as he regained consciousness. Hope breathed a sigh of relief.

- Are you all right?

He nodded.

_**You will be shown**_

_**How I've become indestructible**_

_**Determination that is incorruptible**_

_**From the other side**_

_**A terror to behold**_

_**Annihilation will be unavoidable**_

- I've been better, but I can fight. They need our help and It's time to show the enemy what we're made of. I think It's time to use that crest of yours.

She looked determined.

- All right.

She swiped her crest through her D-Ark.

- DIGI MODIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!

_**Every broken enemy will know**_

_**That their opponent had to be invincible**_

_**Take a last look around while you're alive**_

_**I'm an indestructible master of war!**_

- Wizardmon digivolve to… Mystimon!

He was tall, dressed in red and purple and he had armor plates embedded with blue stones. Hope looked at her D-Ark.

- Mystimon is a Magic Warrior Digimon. Well-versed in chivalry and magic, he attacks foes using an enchanted sword and crystal ball.

_**I'm indestructible**_

_**Determination that is incorruptible**_

_**From the other side**_

_**A terror to behold**_

_**Annihilation will be unavoidable**_

She looked at him with wide eyes.

- We did it, you digivolved to Ultimate.

He smiled at her. He surrounded his crystal ball with fire and threw it at the nearest Boogeymon.

- Core Dart!

_**Every broken enemy will know**_

_**That their opponent had to be invincible**_

_**Take a last look around while you're alive**_

_**I am indestructible**_

_**Indestructible**_

The Boogeymon started to dissolve into data. Beelzemon Snake Mode pulled out his guns and pointed them at the enemy.

- DARK WRATH!

_**Indestructible**_

_**Determination that is incorruptible**_

_**From the other side**_

_**A terror to behold**_

_**Annihilation will be unavoidable**_

He fired lasers made of pure dark energy at them. Two Boogeymon exploded into clouds of data.

Grizzlymon growled.

- Maul Attack!

_**Every broken enemy will know**_

_**That their opponent had to be invincible**_

_**Take a last look around while you're alive**_

_**I'm an indestructible master of war!**_

Angel nodded.

- Nine down, three to go.

Takao swiped a card through his D-Ark.

- DIGI MODIFY! POWER BOOST ACTIVATE!

Dorugamon attacked.

- Cannon Ball!

Angel smiled and swiped a card through her D-Ark.

- DIGI MODIFY! MAGIC BOOST CHIP ACTIVATE!

Magykmon attacked.

- Starlight Spell!

Mystimon sent surrounded flames from his sword to his opponent.

- Blast Fire!

A Kokatorimon flew over to them.

- Hey, leave some for me! Tetra Fire!

The Boogeymon was turned to stone. He fell to his doom, hit the ground and shattered into bits of data. Beelzemon reverted to his Blast Mode form.

- Oww! Now, I have a hell of a headache.

Victoire clenched her fists.

- Get the last one! Let's finish this!

An Angewomon stopped the last Boogeymon from fleeing.

- Heaven's Charm!

He started to dissolve into data.

Beelzemon seeing her marvelled at her exquisite beauty. When she caught him staring, he blushed furiously and turned to look away.

Angel punched the air.

- We did it! We taught those nasty Boogeymon a lesson!

The chosen mon reverted to their Rookie form and Mystimon reverted to his Champion form. Hope smiled.

- Yes, we did it. As long as we fight side by side, we can't lose.

The villagers cheered. A Digimon appeared out of nowhere. He looked at them with an evil smile on his face.

- This isn't over.

Kory took his D-Ark.

- Dynasmon, Exalted Knight Digimon. He is very chivalrous and follows the code of bushido, valuing justice above all else. As such, he will swear loyalty to one who he senses as being just, even if they are evil!

He groaned.

- Oh, great. An extremist…

Dynasmon made a step forward.

- Enjoy your little victory while you still can. Lord Daemon will rule both worlds and there's nothing you can do to stop him.

Takao looked at him.

- That's where you're wrong. You don't know who you're dealing with.

Dynasmon laughed.

- Gee, let me guess. The tamers? When Lord Daemon takes over your world, you, humans will be the tamed ones. Lord Daemon will destroy the remaining tamers and the Digimon who associated with them. The rest of your kind will be nothing more than domesticated pets performing for his enjoyment.

Victoire clenched her fists.

- If you think we won't fight back, you have another thing coming!

Beelzemon looked him straight in the eyes.

- I don't know what Daemon's been telling you, but the tamers don't treat us like pets. You sound just like Zhuqiaomon. If you're looking for justice, you're looking the wrong way.

Dynasmon looked at him with a crooked smile.

- Lord Daemon knows everything that's happening in the Digital World. He knows spies have been sent to watch us. He knows your friend Lucemon went to the human world to warn you. When we're through with him, he won't be able to warn anyone.

Beelzemon laughed.

- I wouldn't mess with Lucemon if I were you. It's never a good idea to piss off a Lucemon, good or evil… Look, It's not too late fer you. You could at least try to see Daemon's lies for what they truly are.

Dynasmon glared at him.

- Humans are the lie! Just because they created us, they think they own us. When Lord Daemon takes over both worlds, the tamers will die and we will free ourselves from the humans! We will live in a golden age of freedom and prosperity and the humans will be punished for their crimes!

Beelzemon shook his head.

- I see you can't be reasoned with. Well, at least, I've tried. I'll give you a fair warning. The tamers are our friends. Should any of you try to harm them, then we shall destroy you. Six villagers died in that battle against the Boogeymon. Don't you have any remorses, any regrets for what you've done?

Dynasmon growled.

- Remorse? Regret? Those Digimon were criminals! They harbored humans, they deserved to be destroyed! This is OUR world! Human trespassers must die!

Beelzemon clenched his fists, shaking with fury.

- No remorse? You, wretch! You will pay for what you've done! You will rue the day you crossed path with us! Maybe I'll deal with you personally.

Dynasmon laughed.

- You could try.

Prairiemon looked positively furious.

- GET HIM, GET HIM GOOD!!

But before they could move, Dynasmon was gone.

- COME BACK, YOU COWARD!!

Angewomon shook her head.

- Yelling skyward is not gonna help. Do something useful. I'll tend to those who are injured and give first aid where necessary.

Hope turned to Wizardmon

- Where are you going?

He sighed and looked her straight in the eyes.

- I want to help and put my healing powers to good use. I need you to let me do this, Hope.

She looked at her crest and then at him.

- The crest of compassion and us being two of a kind isn't a coincidence, isn't?

He had a serious look on his face.

- There is no such thing as coincidence. Where I come from, in Witchelny, that's the first thing we learn. If something happens, It's either because it was meant to happen or because you've made a mistake somewhere.

She gave him a kind smile.

- Do what you must and assist Angewomon as best as you can.

He nodded and walked away. She turned to Beelzemon.

- Maybe you should help Bucchiemon save what's left of the villagers' personal belongings.

He walked away, grumbling.

"_Wizardmon get to assist Angewomon and I'm stuck with Fairy Boy… No fair…"_

Hope helped as best as she could. When her partner came back, she looked at him with concern.

- Wizardmon, you look terrible. Healing so many injured Digimon after such a fight…

He gave her a weak smile.

- It was worth it.

Having lost a lot of energy, he reverted to his Rookie form.

- Wizardmon?

He looked at her.

- I'm Candlemon, now.

Tears fell down her cheeks.

- Don't cry, Hope. I'll be all right. I just need to get some rest.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Beelzemon walked over to her, looked at Candlemon and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

- He's gonna be all right.

She nodded.

- What about the village?

He sighed.

- The fire took their homes. The village will have to be rebuilt. Some belongings and food were spared by the fire, but that is all that's left.

Bucchiemon joined them.

- Many villages have been rebuilt only to be destroyed again. Daemon will never leave us alone.

Beelzemon clenched his fists, shaking with anger.

"_I killed__ an innocent and nearly destroyed da Digital World ten years ago. I have to live with it every day of my life. Daemon is a power-hungry monster who doesn't feel any guilt or remorse for the lives he's been taking. He's gonna kill again and again. I can't let him do that. I'm guilty of too much, already. He's not gonna win this war. Not If I have anything to do with it!"_

Hope turned to Bucchiemon.

- What are you gonna do?

He sighed.

- We'll have to rebuilt the village somewhere else. They'll find us wherever we are, but we can't stay here. You saw us fighting, we're not cowards. But what about the In-Training? We have to protect the kids. With everything that's happening, we don't even have time to train them. If they can't digivolve to Rookie, they don't stand a chance.

Beelzemon nodded.

- You're right. Whatever happens, you must protect the kids.

An hour later, the other tamers and their Digimon joined them, followed by Prairiemon. They looked tired, but none of them complained. Stephen seemed angry, but he didn't say anything. Prairiemon looked at them.

- You did everything you could. You have our gratitude for that. Now, you must leave and find the crests. Only you can stop this madness.

Beelzemon's eyes filled with rage.

- I'm gonna break something!!

Bucchiemon gave him a weak smile.

- I don't think there's anything left to break.

Hope shook her head.

- Save it for when you get your hands on Daemon.

A harsh laugh escaped him.

- Count on it.

Floramon and Gazimon joined them and gave them provisions for the journey. The kids sighed. Gazimon gave them a questioning look.

- Is there something wrong?

Beelzemon turned to him.

- We can't accept…

Floramon made a step forward.

- Don't insult us. We'll be fine. We have some food left and we can get more.

He nodded.

- All right, then.

Floramon looked at them.

- Here, have some bread. You all look hungry and tired.

She shook Candlemon awake and gave him some bread. Then she turned to hope.

- Observe and learn.

- Candlemon digivolve to… Wizardmon!

She looked at Floramon with wide-eyes.

- What just happened?

Floramon smiled.

- Digimon need food to create the energy they need to fight and digivolve. That helps a lot.

Hope looked embarrassed.

- Oh, okay.

Floramon laughed.

- Don't be embarrassed, It's not your fault. We were fighting for our lives and you'll eventually learn how to take care of your partner.

Beelzemon stood up.

- We should go, now.

- I'm coming with you…

Angewomon walked over to them. Beelzemon felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach, his legs felt like jelly and his mind was under siege with emotion.

"_What the hell is happening to me!?"_

Angewomon looked at them.

- If you'll have me, that is.

Hope smiled.

- Of course, a little help is always welcome.

He felt alarmed, yet knew not wherefore.

"_Aww, crap."_

Jamal nodded.

- Now, let's go, we don't have time to lose!

They bid farewell to their friends and left.

Victoire sighed.

- If we're looking for the crests and we don't even know where to look, how the hell are we supposed to find them? Incroyable…

Stephen snorted.

- Yeah, sarcasm helps a lot…

Gaomon sighed. Angewomon stopped in her track.

- I see a forest. Maybe It's a good place to start looking.

Victoire shuddered.

- As long as we don't come across killer bee Digimon or vicious Dobermann Digimon, that's all right with me. And we don't go our separate ways. In horror movies, when the characters go their separate ways, that's when the killer get them one by one.

A nervous laugh escaped her. Tsukaimon jumped on her shoulder.

- Don't worry, Victoire. I'll protect you.

Beelzemon tried to reassure her.

- Yeah, and any digi-killer lurking in these woods would have to deal with me first. None of them stand a chance against me. I'm a Mega, I'm going first, follow me.

They all followed him. The forest was dark and gloomy. Victoire looked at her friends.

- I'm not a coward, but I'm not sure I like the Digital World. I mean, innocent Digimon were killed by a vicious Demon Lord, those who survived lost many friends, villages are destroyed or burned to the ground and both worlds are in danger.

Kory nodded.

- Yeah, I know what you mean.

She gave him a weak smile.

- I'm trying to help as much as I can, but I wish I could do more.

Angel looked at her.

- We're doing everything we can, it'll get better when we find the crests.

Victoire shuddered again.

- What I'm trying to say is, I won't let you down. Whatever happens, you can count on me.

Jamal nodded.

- That's good to know.

She smiled.

- I know I can be sarcastic or annoying sometimes, but I'm trying hard to do what's right. I'm not the easiest person in the world to befriend, but I'll try to do better.

Takao turned to her.

- Nobody's asking you to be perfect. Everybody has faults. You do too and we can't hold it against you.

She chuckled.

- Yeah, I do, but I know that as long as I stay true to myself, everything is gonna be all right. AAARRRGGG!!

One of the trees was glowing and the light was so bright that they had to shield their eyes. The bright light emanating from the tree floated over to her and a crest fell into her hands.

- My tag and crest! It's the crest of truthfulness. I don't know how I know, but I do.

She showed them her crest. The symbol on the crest was a spiral. She smiled.

- Great, now we can get out of here.

They stepped out of the woods as night fell on the Digital World. Hoped breathed a sigh of relief.

- I really would hate to be stuck in these woods after dark. Let's go make a place to sleep for tonight.

Bearmon yawned.

- I love that idea.

Kory looked at them.

- I think we should take turns standing guard.

Beelzemon agreed.

- I'm the first guard.

Angewomon turned to them.

- I can go after that.

Kory nodded.

- And then, I'll finish up the night.

Exhausted, they all fell asleep, except Beelzemon and Hope.

- Beelzemon? Are you all right?

He looked at her.

- Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?

She shrugged.

- I don't know. You seem different somehow.

He gave her a questioning look and she explained.

- You seemed distracted, today. You spaced out on me twice and you didn't eat your supper. What's going on?

He turned to look away.

- Nothing, I'm fine.

She gave him a "yeah, right" look, even though he couldn't see her. She decided to drop it and get some sleep.

Beelzemon sighed.

"_She's an angel of light and I, an angel of darkness. __I must look repulsive to her."_


	9. Chapter 9: Of War And Love

Mushussu : Also known as Sirrush. A cosmic dragon in the mythology of ancient Babylon and Mesopotamia. Guardian of the Ishtar Gate of the city, associated with the god Marduk. It appeared in the video games "Final Fantasy" and "Castlevania: Dawn of sorrow". Mine is based on the Castlevania one. It has a scaly body, a long mane, lion's feet, horns, wings and a scorpion's tail.

PiedPipermon is based on the Pied Piper of Hamelin.

I own Mushussumon, DeviHyenamon, PiedPipermon (but not the original Pied Piper) and all of their attacks. Any resemblance to any made-up Digimon or attack is purely accidental.

An Armor Digimon's power is similar to that of a Champion's and were often equated as such in the card game. (Digimon Wiki)

I don't own the songs. This one is: "Falling for you", by Colbie Callait. Song lyrics are both italic and bold.

Chapter 9: Of War And Love

Victoire sighed.

- We've been walking for so long. My feet are numb.

Angel turned to her.

- Quit complaining! I'll see your numbness and I'll raise you a lower back pain.

Victoire rolled her eyes.

- Ha. Ha. Very funny. Where are we going, anyway?

Angel gave her an exasperated look.

- How should I know? We'll know when we get there. Jeez, you're worse than my three-year-old sister…

Victoire growled.

- What did you just say?

Beelzemon sighed and turned to them.

- Will you stop fighting, you two? I'm trying to think here!

Stephen snorted. Beelzemon narrowed his eyes at him, sharpening his glare to dagger points.

- Got something to say, little boy?

Stephen sniggered.

- Think you're scary, do you? Well, I'm not impressed.

Beelzemon clenched his fists.

- What the hell is your problem? Whatever really has you mad, why don't you just say it, huh? Come on. Let it out! Let's be done with it.

Stephen walked away from him, mumbling. Beelzemon heard the words "digital freaks" and he flinched.

"_**Human lovin' digi-slaves…"**_

He shuddered.

"_Why do I get a bad feeling about this?"_

Kory's eyes widened.

- Uh-oh. We got trouble. This one Digimon screams evil all over the place.

- Lookie lookie what I found. If it isn't the tamers.

Jamal looked at his D-Ark.

- Crescemon, Demon Man Digimon, Ultimate level. It is said that when she is showered under the moonlight, her power can be doubled.

She laughed evilly.

- Well, since you're here, let's play.

She clapped her hands. Two evil Digimon appeared out of nowhere. Jamal looked at his D-Ark for informations again.

- DeviHyenamon, Demon Beast Digimon, Champion level. Special attack is Crimson Sin. And Mushussumon, Demon Beast Digimon, Champion level. Special attack is Orb of Hell.

Angel clenched her fists.

- Time to digivolve.

Hope looked at her.

- Wait, I have a better idea. Victoire and I found our crest. We can take them all by ourselves. You guys keep your strength, I bet more evil Digimon are coming our way.

The team leader nodded half-heartedly.

- All right.

Hope turned to Wizardmon.

- You ready?

He nodded.

- Yes, let's teach them a lesson.

Determined, she swiped her crest through her D-Ark.

- DIGI MODIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!

- Wizardmon digivolve to… Mystimon!

Victoire turned to Tsukaimon.

- Your turn.

- Mmm hmm! Tsukaimon digivolve to… Darcmon!

Victoire swiped her crest through her D-Ark.

- DIGI MODIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!

- Darcmon digivolve to… HippoGryphomon!

Crescemon smirked.

- Do you honestly think you stand a chance against them?

Victoire laughed.

- Two Ultimates can take on two Champions. Your minions are toasted.

Crescemon narrowed her eyes.

- We'll see about that.

DeviHyenamon and Mushussumon sniggered. HippoGryphomon turned to Mystimon.

- You take care of the dim-witted dragon, I'll take care of the hyena clown. That's gonna be fun.

Mystimon looked amused. The evil Digimon growled at the insult. DeviHyenamon attacked.

- Crimson Sin!

He fired a beam of crimson energy from his mouth and HippoGryphomon dodged it.

- Heat Wave!

Mushussumon laughed evilly and attacked.

- Orb of Hell!

Mystimon dodged it and smirked.

- Playing with fire? All right, as you wish. Blast Fire!

The dragon cried out in pain, then growled with fury. He charged his wings with energy and purple feathers shot out of his wings.

- Shadow Feathers!

Mystimon sent him flying backward and he landed with a heavy thud on the ground, cursing loudly. Mistymon smirked.

- Children, cover your ears. Ouch, that's gonna hurt in the morning…

Crescemon looked positively furious.

- Stop messing around and kill them!

Mushussumon glared at her and launched himself at the magic warrior. Mystimon kicked him in the jaw and sent him flying backward again. DeviHyenamon gave HippoGryphomon a look full of hatred.

- Everyone will get their butt kicked!

Mystimon smirked.

- Everyone being you, of course.

The dragon looked at him, enraged.

- You're done making fun of us, you, sorry excuse for a wizard!

HippoGryphomon turned to him.

- We're just getting started, you, sorry excuse for a mon.

Beelzemon fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. He was laughing so hard he had tears running down his face. Hope watched him with an affectionate smile.

"_He should laugh more often. Poor Beelzemon, he's been through so much."_

Angewomon smiled at him. He stopped laughing, blushed all over his face and looked away. Hope frowned. Crescemon was yelling at her minions as they attacked once again. DeviHyenamon bit HippoGryphomon and she cried out in pain. Mystimon flew over to her and striked DeviHyenamon with his sword. HippoGryphomon got away.

- HippoGryphomon, are you all right?

She groaned.

- I'll survive.

He looked at her.

- Let's combine our attacks and let's finish this.

She glared at the enemy.

- All right. Ready when you are.

Mystimon nodded.

- Blast Fire!

- Heat Wave!

The two evil Digimon started to dissolve into data. Hope and Victoire punched the air, grinning widely.

- Yay! We did it!

Crescemon screamed in frustration.

- You won't get away with this, you hear me? This isn't over!

She clapped her hands. Another evil Digimon appeared out of nowhere. Victoire looked at her D-Ark for informations.

- PiedPipermon, Demon Man Digimon, Champion level.

She turned to Crescemon.

- Champion level? You never learn, do you?

Crescemon laughed evilly.

- PiedPipermon is no ordinary Champion level mon. If you can break free from his mind-controlling spell, which I doubt, he will finish you off with his swarm of undead rats…

The evil Digimon played his magic pipe and the Rookie Digimon started fighting each others for no reason, their eyes glowing red. Jamal panicked.

- Coronamon, what are you doing? Stop it!

Kory freaked out.

- Bearmon, don't do it!

Takao tried to run to his partner, Dorumon, but Angewomon held him back with great strength.

-There's nothing you can do, you'd only get yourself killed.

Hope frowned.

- How come Ultimate and Mega level mon aren't affect by the spell?

Angewomon turned to her.

- I think the spell can only affect Champion level and lower level Digimon.

Crescemon smirked. Beelzemon looked positively furious when he saw his Digimon friends being controlled by PiedPipermon. Beelzemon knew all too well what it was to lose control of oneself.

"_When I killed Leomon, I was so juiced with power that I couldn't think clearly. And now, my friends are under a spell and they're trying to kill each __others. I can't let that happen."_

He turned to Crescemon.

- YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? I'M GONNA WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!

HippoGryphomon turned to Victoire.

- It's up to us now. We're the only ones who can stop this madness.

Mystimon turned to her.

- I'm going to help.

She shook her head.

- No, you stay right where you are and you protect the kids. We'll take care of PiedPipermon.

She turned to her tamer again.

- Victoire, I need you to listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you. It's time for us to fight together as one. Remember this, darkness doesn't have to be evil. Darkness isn't a bad thing unless you choose to make it that way. Our friends, Beelzemon and Lucemon are proof of that. So don't be afraid if we turn into something scary, okay? I'm your friend and I'll always be your friend. You're safe with me, I will protect you no matter what.

She nodded. Hippogryphomon reverted to her Rookie form.

- What do you want me to do?

Tsukaimon looked at her.

- I think you know what to do. Deep down, you know, Victoire.

Victoire held her D-Ark in the air.

- BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!

She moved her D-Ark to her heart. It began glowing as did she.

- Tsukaimon biomerge to… Murmuxmon!

Victoire looked around and found out she was inside her biomerged partner, surrounded by a bubble of light. She also discovered that they were able to feel each other's thoughts and feelings. Her partner was a Demon Lord Digimon with bird-like feet, a black tail, blue draconian legs and arms, bird-like armor, red bat wings and a mask was on her face. Even though Murmuxmon exuded dark energy, she wasn't scared. She felt safe. She knew that she had a part to play in this fight, lending her strength to her partner. The other tamers looked at the Mega Digimon with wide eyes. Angel shuddered and Kory made a step backward. Beelzemon was wondering why Angewomon wasn't looking at Murmuxmon, or him, with disgust and hatred. Jamal freaked out.

- What the hell just happened? Where is Victoire?

The Mega Digimon made her way to PiedPipermon.

- I am Murmuxmon and I won't let you hurt my friends.

Victoire spoke from inside Murmuxmon

- I'll ask only once, stand down or suffer the consequences.

PiedPipermon ignored the Mega and kept playing his magic pipe. The Mega looked at him with anger.

- Fine, you asked for it. Gehenna Flame!

He spat out a purplish flame from his mouth, kinda like Tsukaimon, but much more powerful. The magic pipe broke into thousands of pieces. Meanwhile, Beelzemon was fighting Crescemon. She laughed evilly.

- Lunatic Dance!

He dodged the Nuova Luna blades and growled with fury.

- You think you can just turn my friends into freaking mindless puppets and get away with it? You're working for a cold-blooded, evil mass-murdering monster. You even take pride in your evil acts and show not a shred of remorse. The bad seeds must be rooted out before the whole of the community is infected. TASTE THIS, YOU, UGLY MAGGOT! DARKNESS CLAW!

She evaded the attack, jumped and landed on her feet, away from him.

- You're pathetic, you know that? You'll have to be a hell of a lot quicker than that if you want to delete me. And you're one to talk. You murdered one of your own.

- How…?

- Lord Daemon knows everything that's happening in the Digital World. News travel fast in our world. You can talk about good deeds and the safety of children all you want, but deep down, you're just like us. You enjoyed every minute of it, your claws cutting through Leomon like butter.

He gave her a look of pure hatred.

- SHUT UP!

She had an evil smile on her face.

- You're a monster, just like us. Might as well join us.

He clenched his fists, shaking with fury.

- NEVER!!!

He pulled out his Berenjena guns and pointed them at her.

- Double Imp… Where?

She moved so quickly he hardly had time to react. She reached out with frightening quickness, snatched Angewomon by the hair and put one of her Nuova Luna blades to the Archangel's throat.

- Maybe if it's someone you care about…

He clenched his teeth.

"_What do I do, now?"_

When PiedPipermon saw that his magic pipe was gone for good, he became enraged and attacked Murmuxmon.

- Vermin Attack!

But the attack barely affected the Mega.

- Gehenna Flame!

When he saw how easily Murmuxmon had burned his swarm of undead rats to ashes, PiedPipermon panicked and tried to escape.

- Oh, no, you don't! Necro Interrogation!

PiedPipermon started to dissolve into data. Angel was furious.

- Digivolve now and take care of Crescemon.

Mystimon walked over to her.

- Wait, she has Angewomon. Murmuxmon and I will take care of this.

Murmuxmon joined them and Mystimon let them in on the plan.

- Here's what we'll do. Murmuxmon and I will sneak up upon her and attack her from behind. She will be in pain so she will drop her weapon and let go of Angewomon. Then you all digivolve to stop her from fleeing. She's very quick, so you'll have to surround her in order to trap her. Then Murmuxmon and I will finish her off for good.

Hope looked at her partner with such pride and respect. He felt his heart warm up. She was his best friend and he knew he'd never be lonely again. He felt sorry for the mon who didn't have human partners, those who weren't chosen.

- Let's go.

Beelzemon saw Mystimon and Murmuxmon sneaking up on Crescemon, so he kept her talking, silently praying Angewomon wouldn't get hurt. Still holding her Nuova Luna blade to Angewomon's throat, she pulled the Archangel's hair.

- You care about her, don't you, you, stupid Demon Lord? But light and dark were destined to hate each other.

"_Then how come I don't hate her? There is so much I don't understand that It boggles my mind. __Why do I feel so strange around her? Why do I feel weak in the knees everytime I look at her? And why can't I stop questioning myself so much?"_

- Does she knows that you murdered a chosen mon? Does she knows what kind of monster you are? Does she knows how much you enjoyed it?

Angewomon closed her eyes as if she wanted to disappear. Beelzemon's eyes widened in horror.

"_No! Please! Why don't__ just stick that damn blade in my gut and put an end to my misery?"_

Mystimon slowly raised his sword and Murmuxmon got closer to Crescemon. They attacked together, simultaneously. Crescemon cried out in pain, drop her blade and let go of Angewomon. The Archangel got away. Mystimon turned to the Rookie Digimon.

- NOW!!!

- Coronamon digivolve to… Firamon!

- Dorumon digivolve to… Dorugamon!

- Bearmon digivolve to… Grizzlymon!

- Elfmon digivolve to… Magykmon!

- Gaomon digivolve to… Gaogamon!

They, along with Beelzemon and Angewomon surrounded Crescemon in order to trap her and stop her from fleeing. Mystimon and Murmuxmon attacked.

- Blast Fire!

- Gehenna Flame!

She laughed.

- You think you've won? You, fools. When you meet Groundramon, you'll wish I'd killed you all…

She started to dissolve into data. Jamal shuddered.

- That doesn't sound good…

Beelzemon couldn't bare to look at Angewomon, but he had to ask.

- Are you hurt?

She turned to him, but he avoided eye contact with her.

- I'm fine. Uh, Beelzemon…

She reached out a hand to his shoulder. He tensed and moved away from her. Jamal's eyes widened.

- Did you heard that?

Angel frowned.

- Heard what?

- Quiet. Listen.

They heard a moan and a sob. Mystimon looked at them.

- I think a Digimon is hurt, somewhere. Let's search the area around for injured mon.

Murmuxmon turned back into Tsukaimon and Victoire. Mystimon reverted to his Champion form and the Champion Digimon reverted to their Rookie form. Angel nodded.

- It's our duty as tamers to help them.

They took a look around. Victoire ran to them.

- I think I found something.

They followed her. Angel nodded.

- There must be more than one. This one can't moan or sob because he's unconscious.

The Digimon suddenly regained consciousness.

- That's it. Now, I'm personally going to give her the beating of her life…

Hope looked at her D-Ark for informations.

- Chamelemon, Reptile type Digimon, is the Armor digivolved form of Armadillomon through the digiegg of kindness. A Digimon who can blend into his surroundings thanks to his specialized skin.

Chamelemon looked at them.

- Where is Crescemon? Have you seen her?

Jamal looked at him with wide-eyes.

- You tried to fight her? But you're a Champion level mon! Do you have a death wish or something? You're lucky to be alive.

Chamelemon narrowed his eyes at him.

- I'm not afraid of her! What, you think I'm a weakling or something?

Beelzemon gave Jamal a warning look. Hope smiled.

- Your problems are over, Chamelemon. We took care of Crescemon.

Chamelemon sighed.

- Ah, well… But this isn't over. There are more of them. Like Dynasmon and that gold Cyborg Digimon who hunt down poor mon to delete them with his sickle.

Hope turned to Beelzemon.

- Reapermon… Lucemon warned us against him.

She heard a sob. Victoire gestured to them to follow her.

- I think It's coming from over there.

It was a baby Digimon. Victoire looked at her D-Ark for informations.

- Xiaomon, Lesser type Digimon, In-Training level.

Wizardmon reached out a hand to him.

- Are you all right, kid?

Xiaomon bit him.

- Ouch! What did you do that for?

Terrified, the small dog-like Digimon closed his eyes tightly, shaking like a leaf. Wizardmon felt compassion for him. He talked to the child in a soft, soothing tone.

- It's all right, kid. Take it easy. Nobody's gonna hurt you.

Hope gave Xiaomon a reassuring smile.

- We're here to help you.

Xiaomon flinched in pain.

- You're hurt!

He looked at her.

- Is the bad Digimon gone?

She nodded.

- We took care of it. Will you let my friend heal your wounds?

- Okay.

Wizardmon used his magic to heal the child's wounds and soothe him. It so happened that the In-Training lived in a nearby village and they brang him back home. The villagers insisted that they stay the night in the village, but they declined and left. They gathered around a fire to talk and most of them went to sleep.

-Beelzemon, Are you all right?

It was Angewomon.

- Yeah, I'm fine. I couldn't sleep is all.

_**I don't know but**_

_**I think I may be falling for you**_

He didn't turn to look at her.

- Why are you talking to me? You heard her. You saw…

Her face hardened.

_**Dropping so quickly**_

_**Maybe I should keep this to myself**_

- What I saw was a monster who threw your past back into your face when she did far more worse. There are wounds that affect your behavior and sometimes don't let you be yourself. Nobody's in a position to judge anyone. You've seen the errors of your ways and obviously, you've changed.

He tensed.

- So you don't think I'm a monster?

_**Waiting till I know you better**_

She shook her head.

- I don't think you're a monster, Beelzemon. Far from it.

He felt so relieved that he nearly broke into sobs. She made a step forward.

_**I am trying not to tell you**_

_**But I want to**_

- Can I sit with you?

- Sure.

He nodded, sliding over on his rock and trying to put enough space between them so that they weren't touching. She looked at him.

_**I'm scared of what you'll say**_

_**So I'm hiding what I'm feeling**_

- That girl, Hope... you're watching over her.

He looked at her.

- Yes, I'm her foster father.

_**But I'm tired of holding this inside my head**_

She gave him a questioning look.

-Her what?

- I raise her and take care of her. Her real parents were murdered and she was an orphan, so I took her in.

_**I've been spending all my time**_

_**Just thinking 'bout ya**_

She looked down.

- I'm really embarrassed, you know. I'm never taken hostage.

He gave her a weak smile.

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**I think I'm falling for you**_

- It's not your fault. In fact, the fault's mine. I let that happen. I should've been more careful.

She shook her head.

- It's not your fault. You were pretty amazing, standing up to that evil mon.

_**I've been waiting all my life**_

_**And now I found ya**_

He was glad that the dark night hid his blush at that comment.

- I, uh… thanks. You were very brave out there, when she held that blade to your throat. I'm glad you weren't hurt.

It was her turn to blush.

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**I think I'm falling for you**_

_**Falling for you**_

- Thanks.

He suppressed a nervous laugh.

- What do you think of Dark Digimon?

_**As I'm standing here**_

_**And you hold my hand**_

_**Pull me towards you**_

_**And we start to dance**_

She smiled.

- I don't judge on appearances. At least, I try not to. Nobody's perfect, right? I like to get to know mon or humans before I make up my mind about them. What do you think of Light Digimon?

He ran a hand through his hair.

_**All around us**_

_**I see nobody**_

_**Here in silence**_

_**It's just you and me**_

- I don't mind them much.

She frowned and he slapped himself mentally.

"_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"_

_**I am trying not to tell you**_

_**But I want to**_

- I mean, I have no problem with them at all… as long as they're not trying to kill me… Actually, one of my friends is a Light Digimon. He's harmless and he has a weak spot for cream puffs.

_**I'm scared of what you'll say**_

_**So I'm hiding what I'm feeling**_

She laughed.

- I bet that's a Calumon you're talking about. Since the Catalyst became a real Digimon other Calumon have been walking around.

_**But I'm tired of holding this inside my head**_

He smiled.

"_I made her laugh."_

- Um, Angewomon?

_**I've been spending all my time**_

_**Just thinking 'bout ya**_

- Yes?

He looked at his feet.

- I'm really glad you joined us in our quest to save both worlds.

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**I think I'm falling for you**_

She smiled.

- I'm glad I met you, because you are such a pleasure to be around.

"_She doesn't look like she's making fun of me."_

_**I've been waiting all my life**_

_**And now I found ya**_

She looked at him.

- Beelzemon, can I be honest with you without you flipping out and hating me?

"_I could never hate you."_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**I think I'm falling for you**_

_**Falling for you**_

- Sure.

She nodded.

- You really should stop thinking about the past and torturing yourself so much.

_**Oh, **__**I just can't take it**_

_**My heart is racing**_

_**The emotions keep spilling out**_

He thought about it and then turned to her.

- You're right. I won't make the same mistake again, so I should stop thinking about it and focus on the present.

She smiled.

_**I've been spending all my time**_

_**Just thinking 'bout ya**_

- That's the spirit. And there's something else…

- I'm listening.

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**I think I'm falling for you**_

She looked at him.

- I never felt that way before I met you.

"_HUH!?"_

_**I've been waiting all my life**_

_**And now I found ya**_

- What way?

She shifted slightly on the rock and then looked up at the moon.

- I feel strange around you.

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**I think I'm falling for you**_

_**Falling for you**_

His eyes widened.

- You too? Do you have an explanation for this?

She turned to him.

_**I think I'm falling for you**_

- Do you think that maybe we're meant to be together?

"_Yessss!"_

He leaned forward so their faces were almost touching.

_**I can't stop thinking about it**_

_**I want you all around me**_

_**And now I just can't hide it**_

_**I think I'm falling for you**_

- We're gonna have to find out.

He brushed his lips softly against hers and pulled back a little.

- Do you want me to stop?

_**I can't stop thinking about it**_

_**I want you all around me**_

_**And now I just can't hide it**_

_**I think I'm falling for you**_

She took his hand into hers and looked him straight in the eyes.

- No.

_**Falling for you**_

He kissed her gently and she responded. The kiss was all he had known it would be. He felt like he belonged with her, he felt as if she belonged with him. And she felt just the same.

_**Oohh, oh no**_

_**No, ohhhh oh**_

_**Oh oh…**_

_**Oh, I'm falling for you**_

She pulled back.

- I should get some sleep.

- Yeah.

She laid a hand on his arm.

- Wake me up when it is my turn to stand watch.

He nodded.

- Okay, no worries.

She smiled at him. Then she walked away and went to sleep. Overwhelmed with emotion, he looked up at the moon and sighed.

- Beautiful isn't? I love to look at the stars too.

It was Magykmon. Wizardmon looked at her.

- You couldn't sleep?

She shook her head.

- Not really. Do you mind if I sit with you?

Wizardmon was a shy Digimon, but he didn't want to look rude.

- Not at all.

Wizardmon turned to her.

- I'm sorry for what happened to you today. It must be horrible, having no control over yourself.

She sighed.

- Yes, it is. But thanks to Murmuxmon, Hope and you, everything worked out just fine.

He shuddered.

- When you were under PiedPipermon's control, I was afraid you would get hurt. I was worried about you.

She nodded.

- I felt just the same when that Boogeymon knocked you unconscious. Wizardmon, there's something I need to tell you. I deeply care about you, I have for a long time.

He looked at the stars again, blushing and fingering his hat nervously.

-I care a lot about you too.

She looked at him.

- I'm sorry If I'm making you feel uneasy. I just thought you should know.

His lips curled in a genuine smile, one that touched his eyes.

- You're not. And I'm glad you told me.

Their hands linked. They spent a whole hour in silence, looking into each other's eyes and being lost into one another. Then they left and went to sleep.


End file.
